


Loving behind the mask.

by Ilikewriting



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikewriting/pseuds/Ilikewriting
Summary: A re-telling of the phantom, if The phantom and Christine ended up together, Raoul is a douchebag in this so don't read if you support him, trying to mix a bit of the book and the 2004 movie and the ALW musical, this is just a gigantic mess. Eventual fluff, drama and romance.  NOT FOR RAOULxCHRISTINE shippers!"I do NOT own any of the rights to the musical, the movie or anything else."XXX me.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. What seemed like a normal day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid on my back, as the first hours of sun began to squiggle through the window, not wanting to get up i mummbked and hugged my covers. All the other ballerinas, including Meg Giry, my best friend, were already plumping themselves for a new day of rehearsals. The opera house had been extremely busy with its last production, "Hannibal". 

I didn't have any good reasons to get out of bed, Carlotta would be singing and criticising every move I made, even if she has no idea of ballet, it was enough getting corrections from her when we were at choir. The manager would also be giving a long and boring speech because of his "secret" retirement that everyone had been gossiping about and though Madame Giry is like a mother to me, she completely changes during ballet lessons, she is very strict but I feel like she corrects me the most, along with Meg, but that's her way of showing us her love. A flash of a memory flew past my mind, there also was this rumours of the phantom of the opera, he had been making things disappear and making things fall, he was trying way to hard on making me stand out... My angel.

I crawled in my blankets facing my body towards the wall. My skin felt chilly as I moved around my bed. I was starting to fall back asleep when a voice talked to me:

"Christine..." it sang, softly, yet warningly. "Christine..." 

My whole body reacted and unconsciously I jumped off the bed and my nightgown fell back to my ankles as I paced in circles trying to find the voice. Soon a pair of short, yet thin hands tapped my back and I came face to face with my best friend, who seemed to have seen a ghost.

"Christine? Are you alright?" Her squeaky voice muttered. Meg, looked pale as snow, her curly blonde hair falling around her rounded face making her look even younger that what she was. I simply nodded, not wanting her to worry and attack me with questions. "Rehearsals will start soon, let me help you to change." As she said this she took my pointe shoes from the floor and floated her way to the dressing room, I followed her, with a sigh and pushed the voice away from my head, failing to do so.

The dressing rooms were all practically the same. A rectangular room, with a long mirror that extended throughout a single wall, a large wooden bench with red pillowcases along the middle of the room and many, many clothing racks, holding costumes that drowned in glitter, crystals and feathers.

I went ahead and slipped into our Hannibal costume, it consisted of a "corset" stripped horizontally in red and green, covering the stitches with golden ribbon. It was itchy and very revealing, I hadn't yet felt comfortable wearing it, as I was used to my dresses with a higher neckline that didn't reveal as much flesh. But of course Carlotta had the most breathtaking dress in existence. It had also a red and green stay, but instead of acting as a leotard, it was covered by a beautiful skirt that matched the top, the same velvety lines across the skirt, but covered in Crystal's and golden details that melted with a tiara she had insisted on wearing.

As time drew closer the ballerinas got in line to enter the stage. Carlotta was just finishing telling off her husband for stepping on her dress and stomped to shout someplace else. 

The music continued until it led to the ballet, gracefully I tried to step into the choreography and didn't fail to. I still wasn't entirely focused, for I noticed the two new managers entering the room along with a young man. 

Raul?


	2. Rehearsals.

There he was, smiling, laughing as nothing had ever happened like he hadn't sinned in his entire catholic life! 

I was furious, my face was boiling and I felt it get vibrant red. I ignored him and tried to focus on finishing the dance. Madame Giry passed by my side with the new managers and gave me a warning look, I knew exactly what that meant.

He was here.

I didn't want to make a scene in front of an angel. For, no angel deserves to experience pain and failure as humans do. But I couldn't deny the ache my heart felt when Raul entered the room.

The dance finished with Carlotta in a high note she could barely hit. The new managers were laughing and pointing at us, it felt very uncomfortable, I glanced over to box 5 knowing he wouldn't be pleased.

"All Daeé! All they want to see is the dancing." She broke into the drunk managers and spat "I hope your new patron likes dancing girls as much as the new managers do because I will not be singing!" Carlotta was already making a fuss and as always, I got to be the centre of it. The directors and the new managers looked puzzled, they stared at each other and then at their patron. Raul with a severe smirk on his face went behind her.

"Principessa!" He started, as I thought to myself, this could be fun. "Bella diva" he knelt down and took her hand and laid a kiss on it. The two managers joined the game.

"Godess of song!" Monsieur Firmin commenced.

"Monsieur Reyer, how is it such beautiful angel cannot sing the act 3 of Margarita tonight?" He accused the director. 

"I-uh-" he tried to answer defensively.

"Wait, wait, wait! I cannot perform act 3, my dress for act 3 is ruined, because someone did not finish it! And I hate my hat!" She spat at her assistant while directing her bossy finger around, after the fuss she started a fake sob, bringing her hands up to her forehead.

"But mademoiselle, I was wondering, as a private demonstration." Raul intervened.

Carlotta giggled a little bit and said "Well, if my managers command," she said pushing everyone, including me, out of the way. "Shhh! Shh! Everybody very quiet. You too Daeé girl." She pointed directly at me as she told everyone to shut up with her Spanish accent, I turned my back when I noticed Raoul recognise the surname and look around for me. She started to go sing the lyrics, I knew off by heart, from a paper script:

think of me, think of me fondly

when we've said goodbye!

remember me, every so often,

promise me you'll try!

when you find, that once again you long

to take your heart back and be free-

aaaahhhh!

A panel fell from the darkness of the roof and landed on the skirts of La Carlotta. My legs ran a path to the props floor where Monsieur Bouquet took care of every change in the performances. As I had suspected there was a white envelope and attached to it a red rose. I kept the rose and walked off with the letter hidden behind my back. I came back to notice that Carlotta had left. Madame Giry caught my eye as I gestured towards her to follow me, she knew where to find me, she nodded and I left through the dark halls of the opera house making sure Raoul couldn't follow.

The oratory was small, but the only place I felt close to my father and my home in this opera house. I lit a candle with his picture below. My fingertips ran the image. "I wish you where here papa, you would know what to do."

When Madame Giry brought me here for the first time I would come downstairs and pray to my angel of music to come and protect my father. The thoughts of the past made tears form in my eyes, but the thought was disturbed when Madame Giry's footsteps increased.

"What is it, child?" The woman asked, she seemed tired, but kept a serious face throughout the conversation.

"Raoul... he's came for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I got chapter 2 edited and posted in the same day, yay for me! I'll try to get as many chapters finished as possible and posted so this is entertaining. I hope you're enjoying this fic, and stick around to see what will happen. XXX me.


	3. DeChangy's reputation.

"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly sitting on the edge of an armchair.

The tears that had been forming dived freely from my eyes, the memories I had kept to myself drowned me once more. I had to tell her the whole story.

"I was very little, around 9, the summer before you came for me. My father... he... " I started, I felt the warm pearlescent tears attach to my cheeks. "We lived together, in a cottage, near the beach of Perros in Paris. I had been living there ever since I can remember. Every summer, when the travelling fair came, my father would perform and sell his music..." my voice faded as memories hit me harshly.

-FLASHBACK-

I ran happily, there were so many colours and people. Brown waves splashed my face as I ran in circles to capture every scent of the beautiful summer.

"Christine! Don't go too far, our spot is at the other side. Come." A man of middle age stranded calling for me. I ran back towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, papa." I responded as we made our way along the paths of the village. The walk wasn't to long, distances in this village had grown with me making me get used to them, but when something unfamiliar crossed my gaze my legs stopped working. "Papa?" My little feet froze as I helped him carry some compositions with my tiny hands.

"Yes, my angel?" He said kneeling to look into my eyes.

"Why is there a black carriage next to our spot? Doesn't the ballerina go there?" I asked sadly, I had made friends with a mademoiselle, she danced every summer there. Now she was gone.

My father grabbed me in his arms and carried me to the deadly box with wheels, the white horses stomped fiercely yelling inaudiable sounds that made my grip around my father's torso tighten. On the door there was a painted 'coat of arms' it had a blonde man standing in a pile of animal skulls. I let out a squeak, my eyes opened wide and I tightened my grip to my father's shirt once more. He held me close as the door opened slowly and quietly. Two small feet, but bigger than mine, peeked through the gap. They were dressed in dark brown shoes and his legs were fully covered by a pair of trousers matching the shoes. The creature slid past the door and I looked curiously towards him. I allowed my father to set me down as there was no danger to be hidden from, but there was.

My feet felt the floor hit them and I searched for the boy, he was now smirking at the poor men begging him for food, I wanted to follow him, but my father and I had work to do. I engaged my hand to his and went on to a day of hard work. 

Father and I were exhausted at the end of the day, but he let me run about at the beach for a while as I always did. Summer nights were cold in the north-west of France and I was wearing only a thin summer dress. My father sat on the snowy sand and laughed when he watched me shiver.

"Are you cold môn ange?" He asked. "Here, I saw you eating this with your eyes on the fair. Consider it a present for your outstanding performance." He told me, holding out a package with a string lacing it closed.

I smiled happily and launched my arms around his neck "Thank you, papa!" I said. Slowly I opened the parcel and gasped, in it a beautiful navy, coat dress, with ribbons and a red scarf greeted me. "I love it!" I answered shocked. "Thank you so much, papa." I kissed his cheek and took the coat and scarf, I put it on and twirled for him. My legs jumped around and ran as I laughed and sang. Suddenly I was far from my father's glance, wind stroke and hit me. The cotton red scarf that garnished my neck, laid on the sea, barely soaked. I cried my eyes out on the shore. "My scarf, my red scarf!" I wept.

"I'll get your red scarf, mademoiselle." A soft voice calmed me, followed by a splash I opened my eyes and didn't see anyone, in an instant a soaked figure emerged from the water with my scarf, on one hand, holding it so it didn't get even wetter.

The blonde boy gave it to me and forgetting all the politeness I had been thought I asked.

"Why was your carriage parked in the ballerina's spot," I said, snatching my scarf from his hands.

"Huh, not very ladylike are you? I must've known, working in a fair." He spat. I was disgusted by his actions, I was going to apologise but now I didn't think I wanted.

"I must excuse my manners, but so should you. I thank you for returning my scarf. Now if you don't mind I would rather go back and work on the fair you so seem to hate." I said leading back to my father. A cold hand gripped mine and I turned around fast threatening with my gaze.

"I excuse myself, madame, my name is Raoul, perhaps I didn't offend you enough to not meet again. I'm here the whole summer and well, my father isn't the kind of man to be as happy and comprehensive as yours." He said with sadness in his eyes, all the things he said about his father made me feel nauseous. I would soon realise how soon he would grow into his shoes and become as vile as his father.

Throughout the summer, I realized the excessive attention he gave me, not only in a friendly way but romantic and sometimes even controlling. He would seem nice and caring, but his twisted mind began to show the more we met.

It was about a week before the end of summer that I realized my friendship with him, would have to come to an end.

"Little lotte, how are you this fine morning?" He asked me.

"I'm fine," I sounded tired, and I hoped he would understand. Father had been sick for 2 weeks now and he knew about it. He told his mother to send a doctor to us. I must've known it was only himself he was trying to save, not my father.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He hissed defensively. My face could not hide the shock I felt, he knew how sick my father was and how worried I was.

"Excuse me, but you are aware my father has been extremely sick, for two weeks and doesn't seem to get better. I've been up most of the night praying he won't leave me! How do you think I'm feeling?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close I hit his chest and tried to pull back immediately.

"I thought you'd feel grateful towards me, I sent one of the best doctors to check on him remember?"He trapped me with his murderous arms.

"I must correct you, you sent a doctor to tell us what we already knew, that he is sick and needs to go to the hospital. He is close to death Raoul! All you care about is yourself! you sent the doctor to seem helpful, you thought I would appreciate your 'help' and what? You thought with that I'd become submissive towards you?" Tears hydrated my rosy cheeks and puffed my eyes.

"Well if he needs to go to the hospital, take him there. Or do you not care?" He laughed off, "Oh right..." his eyes run me over, "you don't have any money, right? What if I told you I could help you a little bit more?" We were now a few meters apart, I looked at him confused and uncertain.

"What do you mean?" He smirked at my question and I realised this wouldn't end nicely.

"If you agree to marry me, I'll pay for your father's stay at the hospital and do whatever is in my hand to bring you a happy life. What do you say?" My whole body ached, my fingers shivered and my red cheeks shined bright.

"Marry you?" His charming smile morphed into a twisted gaze and his jaw tightened. "I rather live on the streets and beg for my life than marry you!" He grabbed my wrist tight, burring his nails deeper into my arm. I screamed a little with a gasp.

"You'll regret this!"

"Let go, leave me alone... you... you monster!" I stomped in his foot and ran as fast as I could.

"Little girls like you need to learn how to behave!" He shouted chasing me. I tried to run faster, though I didn't know where to go. My father had very good friends near the hills, but they were too far. My legs ached from the running, so I finally decided on going to my mama's house as it was the closest, hopefully, she would be home.

I pulled the blue ribbon making a bell sound. I cried and yelled "Help! Help me!" No answer. "Mama Valérius! Please, for my sake!" A shadow appeared through the opaque window and came to my rescue. I was grabbing the fence tightly as I glanced back and radiated fear with my tired eyes, my knuckles were white and I was so traumatised I didn't even let go when my mama was worriedly asking me to. She grabbed me from the floor very delicately and brought me inside, locking the door behind us. I tried to explain what had happened, but I was still very scared.

"I'm sorry, but... he... he's mad! He shouted... he grabbed me... and forced me... and my arm hurts, He wants me to marry him, he said if I marry him... papa would get better... he'd pay for the hospital... but I couldn't..." I broke into sobs and took breaths as I spoke. My poor mama had received too many bad news that day and was pale from shock and exhaustion. He took my bony arm and gasped at the image of a lilac oval extending in my arm. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She hugged me and held me up. With tears still in her eyes, she said. 

"Come, I'll get you some warmer clothes and we'll talk over tea, alright?"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Tears drowned my skin, my whole story had been told between sobs.

"What happened then?" Madame Giry asked, even she had a small wet trace in her cheek.

"My father had died in his sleep. Peacefully. That was what my Mama Valérius told me. The last day of summer I met him again, while I was at the cemetery, mourning my dad, who had passed away 2 weeks before. He was just leaving, I tried to hide behind the trees and stones, but I gave my hiding spot away. He came into the cemetery and didn't even kneel in respect to the deceased, he just came straight to me and said "Now there is no one to take care of you, but me. Come and live happily or stay and end up like him." Those words hurt like a knife. I refused, I was disgusted by the way he spoke of my kind father." I said curling up on a chair.

"You think he came back for you?" Madame Giry asked worried as she came closer to hold my hand.

"I don't know Madame. That's what worries me. The last time we met... Was two years ago... He did threaten me once again, but I didn't think he was for certain. We were so young, Madame, yet I know he'll try to win me back." I said with a yawn at the end.

"You're tired Christine I promise to talk about this with you tomorrow. Go and rest Christine." Madame Giry got up but saw something in my hands. She looked down and saw a letter written in red ink attached with a rose and a black ribbon. She hesitated for a second and said:

"Christine, perhaps you need to tell him" she took from her dress a piece of parchment beautifully folded. I couldn't help but let my face form a little smile. I brought up the one I had found and felt a little stupid, of course, he wouldn't let a letter with our private conversations fall in the middle of the stage, the one I had found corresponded to the new managers.

"Thank you, Madame, there is no one there right now is there?" I asked hopefully as we exchanged the letters.

"No, go ahead my child." She said smiling and melting into the darkess, handing me the only key to my happiness.


	4. Who is this angel?

I walked slightly dancing from happiness, If I ever needed my angel's comfort it was now. I slowed my pacing as I got near the room, I had used it before, whenever I got a solo in ballet. This was mainly the Sopranos suit, but Carlotta had left, so it had to be empty. I took the knob and twisted it. A pink room merged from nowhere, it was massive, a huge canopy bed centred the room in front of it, a pink marble vanity and next to it a full-body wood-framed mirror. I turned around and locked the room with the key. Lazily I walked to the bed and laid on it. My hands trembled as I opened the note.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mon amour:

I hope you understand I had to make Carlotta stop singing, I couldn't bear hearing her croaky voice singing such an angelic piece I composed only for you.

I've written a letter to the managers explaining how my theatre is to be runed, that includes you, mon cherie. I hope you have time for our usual lesson tonight at our usual spot.

PTO: I noticed something bothering you, earthly distractions can be dangerous, I hope we can talk about it during our lesson.

I remain, mon chêrie, your obedient angel.

OG

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

My angel, an opera gosht? Yet I have no name to call him. I've been meaning to ask him, but I don't want to seem nosy. He did say I could talk to him about anything... My mind suddenly woke up as a strange melody rang my mind, I greeted it with pleasure and began to sing it in my mind. After a while I decided to call out for him, I had waited enough, I've missed him enough.

Angel of music, guide and guardian 

grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer

secret and strange angel.

_-_-_-

Flattering child you shall learn

see why in shadow I teach

look at your face in the mirror

I am there inside!

I came closer to the mirror and looked down at the letter he had sent me, I had the rose in one hand and I held it up to my lips.

"Angel, would you mind if this lesson we talked about something?" I asked biting my lip nervously. I didn't know how he would react. I hoped he didn't mind, I really needed to talk to him, I wanted to become closer to him more than anything.

"There's something worrying you, I can sense it. Whatever it is you think, I swear Christine, all you've heard of the phantom of the opera killing and hurting deliberately are tales. Mon chêrie, I would never harm anyone. I've only scared the managers every now and then so I could survive Christine. I-" He talked very quickly, I could tell he was nervous, it was kind of cute, but I had to calm him down.

"Angel, I know, I trust you, with all my soul. I wanted to talk to you about... the new patron. I... this is a long story. You may want to take a seat." I said grabbing the vanity chair and placing it in front of the mirror.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited patiently behind the mirror, I hoped she would come, she was the only one who kept me from doing horrible things. I kept waiting for some minutes, she took her time, but finally, the doorknob twisted. My face lit up in the darkness.

When she entered, the whole room was drowned in glory, I felt every cell in my body pushing me towards the mirror and every neuron in my brain telling me to open it. No living thing had ever taken over my emotions so quickly, and it honestly scared me.

I observed as she launched for the bed, she then brought the rose, I had so carefully cut and attached to the letter,and laid on her lap, close to her nose. I watched her as she smiled while reading my curved handwriting. I myself smiled and my stomach felt light as I noticed she had raised to her feet.

She walked slowly towards the mirror and started to sing her lines that introduced every lesson.

Angel of music, guide and guardian 

grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer

secret and strange angel.

_-_-_-

Flattering child you shall learn

see why in shadow I teach

look at your face in the mirror

I am there inside!

Her sweet voice invaded my soul and I harmonized with her as my lines came in. 

"Angel, would you mind if this lesson we talked about something?" She asked nervously, she hid her face behind the rose and looked down to the letter. I felt panic as I tortured my mind thinking about what she would think of such a monster like me.

"There's something worrying you, I can sense it. Whatever it is you think, I swear Christine, all you've heard of the phantom of the opera killing people are lies. I've only scared the managers every now and then so I could survive Christine. I-" my voice cracked, I started to talk quicker as the panic raised through my veins, boiling through them. She cut my sentence to talk.

"Angel, I know, I trust you, with all my soul. I wanted to talk to you about... the new patron. I... this is a long story. You may want to take a seat." Relief calmed my boiling skin, but still, what would she want to say about the boy? Did she love him? Did she want me to be nice to him? A million questions flooded my mind, but she explained every single detail and as she proceeded the tears in her eyes grew and dropped.

My anger grew and I felt, overall, protective. How dare he lack respect towards a beautiful woman! How dare he disrespect her own father! I wanted to burst from the mirror and embrace her, take care of her. I had an idea.

"Christine, you shall know me, for I am no angel, I'm no more than a man in the shadows, a phantom. You may want to learn my name, but a name has a history, and such history I prefer to tell... face to face." I pressed my fists out of nervousness, the leather In my gloves squeaked as I awaited an answer. My face was covered in sweat, but I felt cold.


	5. A name, a past & tears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like a lightning had stroked my body. I couldn't move or react. I felt the energy twitch every inch of my body, blood began to raise through my veins. 

"He wants me to meet him?" I thought to myself. I was so happy I only noticed a huge smile on my face when I looked up to my reflection in the mirror.

"Whatever you say, you'll always be an angel" I whispered nearly to myself, he obviously could hear it, because I swear I could've heard a little giggle before I felt my face turn rose. "I had been meaning ask you... and I... I've been wanting to meet my angel."

"Then come to me, your strange angel." A blinding light disabled my vision for a few seconds.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My knuckles cracked silently, the tension killed me, while a million thoughts stabbed my brain.

"She's tired. Why did you ask her to follow you? She'll laugh at you stupid story. You're growing weaker..." I closed my eyes shut and felt how cold liquid left my eyes underneath the porcelain mask. I forced myself to look directly at her, that weird sensation of dizziness flooded me again when I saw her smile wildly and face the mirror.

"Whatever you say, you'll always be an angel" She talked so softly it was hard to hear her, but I did, and I let out a small giggle. "I had been meaning ask you... and I... I've been wanting to meet my angel." She was so stubborn. How would she possibly think I was an angel when she knew the whole story?

"Then come to me, your strange angel." Sarcasm left with my voice unwillingly, after a few seconds a blinding light stroke the setting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. He was darkness himself. He was a few, noticeable, centimetres taller than I was, he was wearing a black suit that was barely seen by the stunning cape that floated on his shoulders. A strong neck unfolded from a rather thin body with a perfect looking face, even with what seemed a few cuts and scars along the side of his face that was uncovered.

I had heard stories about the phantom, being death himself, being cursed with the face of a demon, yet he seemed so, harmless, like someone who had seen too much of life's cruelties and was trying his hardest to get by. A night sky veil acted as hair that fell perfectly beneath his ears. Betraying myself I drowned in his deep blue eyes, my knees trembled, the black glove invited me through the mirror, I vacillated, but then took it and gasped at the coldness of it.

My legs walked throughout the gap and soon the mirror closed behind me. It was then that my mind told me: You're in love, with the phantom of the opera.

Unwillingly my mind spoke, not only for myself but to him as well:

In sleep, he sang to me, in dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name

And though I dream again, for now, I find

The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind

The whole passage was filled with golden candelabras that seemed to be alive, the floated as we walked past them. Not to my surprise, he sang with me, I knew he wouldn't judge me, as I didn't judge him.

Sing once again with me, our strange duet

my power over you, grow stronger yet

and though you turn from me, to glance behind

the phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind

His voice intoxicated me, my eyes closed and allowed the music to take control over me.

Those who have seen your face, drawback in fear

I am the mask you wear

it' s me they hear!

my/your spirit and your/my voice, in one combined

the phantom of the opera is there, inside my/your mind.

Sooner than what I had hoped, we reached a lake, a boat awaited on the shore, tilting by the waves. The man held my hand as I struggled to settle in the wooden boat, it was wet and cold, my robe attached to my iced skin as soon as I sat, sending a deadly shiver up my spine. My angel must've noticed as before we proceeded with our journey, he took his outstandingly long cape and placed it on my shivering shoulders. 

I glanced into the water, smiling at the reflection and started to hum a lullaby I had learned with my father at Perros-Guirec, nearly whispering I sang the lyrics.

Love's a curious thing  
It often comes disguised  
Look at love the wrong way  
It goes un-recognized

So look with your heart  
And not with your eyes  
A heart understands  
A heart never lies

Believe what it feels  
And trust what it shows  
The heart always knows

Love is not always beautiful  
Not at the start

The lyrics always brought a tear to the corner of my eye, on the reflection I saw my Angel look down at me, I sat back up cleaning up the years that raced on my cheek and gazed to my lap ashamed. He stopped dry and sat facing me, the boat wobbled back and forth on the middle of nowhere. His ocean eyes read me like an open book.

"He thought you that song?" I nodded, his half uncovered face portrayed a caring self and I couldn't resist thinking he may feel the same way as I did. "When... the boy proposed to help you... did you think about... accepting?" I don't know if I heard jealousy on his voice or if I was going insane, but I couldn't seem to refuse his answers, I knew I would have mine.

"Of course I thought about accepting, he was all I had." He tensed, I supposed he feared Raould would win me over at the end. "But then I remembered something my father said to me," I kept it mysterious, I wanted to see if he could truly love me. His face relaxed but appeared intrigued.

"What was that?" He asked eager to know, I could tell he wanted to hear, maybe he did love me. I began to sing the soft lullaby my father would recite to me, a little louder this time.

"Love's a curious thing, It often comes disguised, look at love the wrong way, It goes un-recognized. So look with your heart and, not with your eyes, a heart understands a heart never lies. Believe what it feels and trust what it shows the heart always knows. Love is not always beautiful. Not at the start. But open your arms, and close your eyes tight, look with your heart and when it finds love, your heart will be right." I kept his eyes engaged with mine, his cheek seemed to flush a little, but I decided not to draw into conclusions too fast.

"You didn't feel like he was right?" He spoke, trembling. 

"No, he wasn't like an angel." I brushed away a few tears I had shed. We both kept silent for a while until I spoke again. "My father once mentioned, my mother sang him these words when they first met, she was one of the most prestigious dancers on the opera and he was just a violinist on the orchestra. They were both madly in love, but my father thought he wouldn't be able to make her happy, as he didn't have much money."

"I'm sure they are both proud of your decision." He looked at me, as I raised my gaze towards him. "Christine, I'm certain. They must be proud to have raised such a talented young girl, who knows how to speak up for herself." I smiled to myself.

"She passed when I was 7," I said softly, remembering her charming smile, her soft voice calling my name in laughter, her arms wrapping around me... 

"I'm- so sorry Christine," His face spoke for itself, he was nervous and ashamed of mentioning her., but I was grateful to have someone to share my feelings with, besides he himself was going to talk about his past, it was only fair.

"Don't be, it's nice remembering her. I doubt they would've wanted me to forget them." I said while I curled into the corner of the boat to conceal from the cold. I pulled his night cloak over my compacted body, hanging it over my shoulders, calming the shivering and absorbing the smell of candles and parchment that always floated around him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She buried herself in the little corner of the boat, I love her entirely, I can't bear to see her so crushed. Pushing my thoughts away, as I tried to think of something, I spoke.

"I hope you find the angel you deserve Christine." We had arrived at the shore of my lair and hoped that I could be considered an angel after tea. I held out my hand for her, she took it and held herself up. A small smile betrayed my lips as she looked deeply into my eyes.

"Lead the way, my angel." Was all she said in return.

I took her to the ginormous music room, an organ laid magnificently at the end of the chamber, both of the walls that enclosed the area were filled with books from bottom to top, except a squared chimney, made out of white marble with angels carved into it. Two cosy sofas awaited in front of it.

"Oh, where are my manners. Please, take a sit." I bowed and offered her a chair. She smiled and wrapped herself in my cloak before sitting down. "Tea?" I asked, making sure I was as polite as possible.

"Oh, yes please." She nodded warming her hands in the fire. As I started for the door I would swear, I heard her whisper: 

"Don't take too long my angel, my only angel. " I couldn't tell, if it was my mind playing tricks on me, or she wished for my company. Just In case I tried to make the tea as quickly as possible. The water boiled. The herbs were added. The cups placed on a tray and I left the kitchen, back to my love.

Christine's pale skin was pure gold out of the fire's light, her curls were bronzed and her lips seemed redder. As she heard me come in she tried to get up, but I softly stopped her, she was my guest, and she would be treated perfectly.

The tea was served. The tick-tack of the clock stroke the time of the final act. The story had to begin.

"It was a long time ago," I started, she curled up in the chair and wrapped her long fingers around the cup, as to warm herself. I took a deep breath and continued.

FLASHBACK

I was cold, there was no more than hay, some rags and the only thing I kept from my mother, to cover me from the icing winter nights. A sack, that covered my face completely, like a hood for a hawk to keep it from fearful sights, yet in this example, I'm the fearful sight.

Tears left my rags damp as I remembered the face of my mother every time I asked for a kiss, a hug, love...

I was the devil's child, at least I was sold like that, not even my owner dared to look at me. I felt disgusted, towards every human being. Groups of people had come for the last day of my humiliation. For that day I would run away.

Lights went off as the last group of people came to mock me, this one, in particular, had a group of teenage girls, dressed in white dresses with blue ribbons, ballerinas, I supposed, in this group, in particular, there was a girl, this girl didn't look at me like I was some monster or some fun attraction. Her eyes were open, like a book, a book that reads: I'll help you. She looked, with her head stuck in the metal bars of my prison, during the whole act, she saw a man beat me up, she saw him throw me around and take my mask to humiliate me until the very end. 

The act finished and everyone left, I took my chance.

I took the rope that tied my fate and wrapped it around the gipsy's neck tightly, he didn't struggle for long and fell to the ground. I stood up and gazed for the door, but it was being blocked, by the girl who had been pitying me during the act.

"Murderer, murderer!" Indistinct voices called

The girl took my skeletal arm and with a silenced gasp dragged me from the streets to a dead end between the police and an opera house. She knelt and opened a secret doorway, I slid through it and fell into an oratorium.

My eyes wandered through the poor architecture and lack of artistic show-off. I knew this place could look enchanting with glory one day. The girl came downstairs and told me I could live here, as long as nobody found me I could stay. 

END OF FLASHBACK

"That girl, showed me around the opera, I then made my secret passages that no one knows about, but me. That girl saved me. Madame Giry." My voice gained strength at the end of the story. I decomposed myself and found my eyes watery, but no tears had left my eyes, I raised my gaze towards Christine. She was even more pale than usual, her eyes were crystallized and looked at me, not with terror or pity, but with compassion.

"God..." she raised, I waited for the final shot, I awaited to grant her desire of leaving, but instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her and muttered, "God will be the witness of how much i... care for you." My eyes didn't bear one more second, freely a pair of tears raced down my cheeks, all I could do was hug my loved one.

Her eyes were closed, and her hair was tangled. Gently, I grabbed her in my arms and carefully placed her on a sofa, adding my cloak on top of her.

"I love you, my angel," I whispered.


	6. The awakening.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sweet melody warmed my ears, it was soft and warm, my eyes, lazily, fluttered open like butterfly wings. I was carefully wrapped on a piece of fabric, it was jet black and extended along the width of a ginormous armchair. Quietly, as to not disturb my angel, I brought it near my face and cuddled with it. Smokey but sweet scent brought me back to yesterday's melodrama.

The sweet melody stopped and the silence was followed by the sound of a quill scratching paper rapidly. If yesterday had been real, did that mean that my angel, was the phantom and yet a human, like any other? I slowly raised to my feet, still wrapped by the death's veil I stared across to its owner and remembered aloud:

I remember there was mist...

swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake

there were candles all around and on the lake, there was a boat

and in the boat, there was a man...

I walked my way over to Erik, whose cloak I had left behind when I began walking, we simply stared back at me and returned to his music. Last night he opened his soul to me and now he closed his heart? What more surprises could I have with this man?

Who was that shape in the shadows?

whose is the face in the mask?

I laid my hands on his shoulders and caressed his unmasked cheek, he laid, unwillingly, his head in my hand. My unutilised hand reached for his mask and outlined the borders of it, I made to lift it, but a strong grip grabbed my hand, and two deep eyes absorbed my mind.

Erik was standing, looking down at me, I felt his desire to scream at me and my mind started to yell at me with no mercy. "Why? Having heard all from his past, why did I even think of trying to touch him? You stubborn girl, he could kill you for this. Not always are you going to get away with your mistakes. Why are you even still here? Why aren't you trying to run away? Because far down, deep down, covered and hidden you know you love him.

I let my gaze fall to the ground with tears, I wasn't in pain, his grip wasn't harsh at all, but I could feel how hurt he was, because of me.

"Oh, Christine... I'm sorry... I..." he commenced, his grip faded and I felt a discharge run through where his hand had been. I looked up at him in confusion. In my mind, there was only one way to tell him everything...

Trembling, my hand followed him as he made to turn away, he was nearly giving his back to me, but my hand cupped his cheek just in time, startled he peeked back and I drew closer. Fearless I whispered to his eyes a million thoughts, my hand laid on his chest and I felt his breathing quicken.

"Trust me, angel. Trust me..." the whisper became unnoticed, I was unsure if he had heard me until I felt his eyes close, my face buried on his shoulder slightly turned to peek his face, he was tense and rigid. His lips formed a curved line that faded with his unknown thoughts. I repeated again softly.

"Trust me..." with that his muscles relaxed and his mouth formed a small smile.

"Oh... mon amour..." he started, raising his gloved hand to my tiny face. "I do trust you, with all my soul, but you are not ready to observe such ugliness." I caressed his unmasked cheek, he looked puzzled, yet firm and then pressed his cheek against my hand and his eyes softly closed, his head tilted into my shoulders, and I sat on the ground to be able to fully hug him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who could've imagined, me, the phantom, sat in the floor on the arms of a girl, preparing himself to one day tell her I want her with me. She cupped my unmasked cheek and vanished my fears away with sweetness. She really cared for me. 

"Don't worry my angel. I'll wait. As long as you need to." She sang, her pale face framed by brown curls was just a few inches from me, I felt my heart rush and my blood raise. She inched closer and closer.

"I am no angel Christine," I said, turning my monstrosity away from her pureness. A long finger turned my face, but before I could continue my complaining, warmth tingled my cheek, followed by electricity. She was kissing my cheek, willingly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Softness overtook my kiss, his unmasked cheek was flushed red and his eyes were wide open, when I broke off the eternal bond he stared at me, with love in his eyes, I hugged him and kept him close. He was my angel.

"Christine...Oh, Christine." He broke off and looked at me. God knows how much I love him. I opened my mouth to tell him how much I wanted him in my life, but he raised to his feet and continued, "They'll notice you're gone, Christine." He reached a hand to help me up, I looked at him challenging him. His mind could cross from fragile to demanding in such velocity I could not handle. I faced away for a moment and then took his offer without looking at him. 

"Look at me." He forced my chin with his cold hands, the touch felt like feathers running through my skin, I chained my eyes straight to his, as I fell into the abyss of his eyes, my own eyes betrayed me and crystallized, I felt a small tear leave my eyes. I opened then quickly and tried to straighten up. The curved line that replaced my lips stood guard as the man I loved morphed once more before my eyes, vacillating he put an envelope on my hand.

"What is..." The curved line broke its chains as I stared at the golden parchment in my fingers.

"Later. When you are alone." Where the only words he talked about the letter. He placed his corpse hand on the gap of my back, my whole spine shivered and relaxed at his touch. 

We walked through the music room in complete silence, as we passed the, beautifully carved, door I heard broken conversations over my head. I gazed towards the ceiling and stopped dry without even noticing. I could've sworn I heard the managers talking...

"He's already noticed you were missing. That's why you should go back, Christine." He laid his skeletal hand on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear.

I looked back to the letter in my hand, certainly, he had a plan, a plan I couldn't give away if I truly wanted my happy ending. I nodded in understanding. He took my hand and guided me to the boat.

The ride was quick, more than what I would've liked, in no time I found myself staring at the familiar, double way, mirror. The room looked just as I had left it, I turned my head to find Erik already making his way to the boat. As I headed for the mirror I heard Raoul's threatening voice.

"Christine! Open the dam door! Christine!" I let out a slight scream and ran like a kid to Erik's arms, he stumbled back because of the impact and looked at me, caringly.

"I'll be watching, he won't harm you, I promise." He took my hand and placed me in front of the mirror once more. This time he stood his guard, looking straight at the room's door.

My body slid through the mirror, which closed with a smooth 'click'. I made it to my vanity in time to hear Raoul scream again.

"Christine! I swear to God-" I felt so sick, as his words echoed my eardrums, I had to cut him off, I hid the key after opening the door so it wouldn't fall in his vile hands.

"Raoul? When did you get to Paris ?" I tried to sound happy, I couldn't give my cover away. I opened the doors as my words left my lips. Before I could get a good look at him he launched to my arms and hugged me tightly, cutting the air from my lungs.

"Oh Little Lotte, how I've missed you. Where on earth is your red scarf? You can't have lost it, after all the trouble I took, I was just 14 and soaked to the bone... just for that stupid scarf." He broke away and laughed and he remembered such heartbreaking moments in our childhood.

"You remember that? Huh?" I tried to speak without any signal of resentment in my voice. I wanted to slap him so hard but I knew it wouldn't make things better.

"Of course I remember, your father playing the violin, us playing on the beach." He came closer to me and pressed his hands on my shoulders as he fired his eyes at me through the mirror. I let a small gasp placing the parchment under a secret compartment on the vanity. I felt my fingers unlock the wooden trap and placed the paper. I then quickly jumped and pulled away from Raoul. I hated him for mentioning my father after what he had done.

"You must excuse me now Raoul." I said going towards the closet to make him leave.

"You've always been so..." he vacillated and then retook his sentence "stubborn." He brushed my hair and I shivered at his murderous touch. 

"Yeah, I guess we'll never change." I spat.

"Change. The meeting is starting" he commanded angrily as he smashed the door behind him. My body crashed to the floor and reality hit me like a knife in the gut. This war had just started.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood flew from my palms, I had been cramping my fists so hard my nails had dug in my skin. Though this didn't hurt me I felt tears cry down my cheeks. I thought of bursting out of the mirror at any time, but that would just make things harder for the future. Christine was smart, she hid the letter on a secret compartment I had built for her on the vanity. I knew I could trust her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik. He was on the other side of the mirror, with the little strength I had left, I stumbled to my reflection and placed a hand on it, a small stroke of charge flooded my hand, I tilted my head backwards at the thought of having my angel with me. The letter. I opened my eyes and without leaving the mirror with my gaze, I rode my feet back to the vanity.

Click. The trap was unlocked. Parchment fell on my hand. Click. The trap was closed.

My trembling fingers opened the yellow-ish paper which read:

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mon amour:

By the time you read this, you'll be back to the comfort of your chamber. You must trust me, I'll be in my box during rehearsals, I do not trust that Raoul boy, but you must act oblivious towards him. I'll explain my plan in further detail tonight at our usual spot. 

love your angel.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. I'm not your kitten.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew Christine understood the plan. As I had written, I walked towards the passage that lead to box 5. 

Dark passages where know the most usual way of communication for me. I could walk along them with my eyes closed. I swore I hear Carlotta singing upstairs in rehearsals and slightly giggled and spoke for no one but me.

"Good lord and they blame me for haunting this place?"

My mind kept going back to Christine. How she had run back to my arms when she heard Raoul slamming the door. How she cuddled on the armchair, wearing my cloak... My feet stopped in vain. I had made it to my box.

The velvet seat awaited untouched, as I always left it. I took it.

"What is it Antonnete. Why are these fools disturbing my precious loneliness?"

"You know exactly what's going on. They received your letter, so they are arranging to follow your instructions." She was serious, as she spoke I felt her coming closer to where I was hiding.

"I know that Antonnete, I meant the other fool. That Raoul de Changy." I started to get annoyed, Madame Giry had always been a nice woman, just very precise.

"If you're going to see Christine tonight, why not ask her, Romeo?" After she finished her interior laugh she walked away from the box.

Everyone was already on the stage. Including Christine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The parchment was back on the trap, along with all the other letters i had from my love. My body jumped to the walk-in closet, I wanted to look my best, as I knew he would be there. 

Pink tutus, lilac silks and blue dresses hanged magnificently on the boutique. I stood there debating whether I should choose a pink or a blue gown. Finally my mind decided on a glorious powder blue with navy blue embroidery.

"This is something I'll look confident in." My thoughts played a little and enjoyed the sight of my angel not being able to keep his eyes away from me. Carefully I placed the gown on my bed.

"Christine? My child, they are waiting for you" Madame Giry's voice sounded worried and quick.

My shivering hands opened the door and rushed to look around before locking eyes with her. 

"He's not with me. Now let me in." Shyly I nodded and let her in. When she was inside I locked back the door. 

"I thought you may need help with your corset." She explained, as she looked down to my bed and admired the choice I had made.

"Beautiful choice. Christine. Come here." She had the dress fully folded on one arm. I rushed to her obeying her orders. She started to pull the corset. Tighter. Tighter. Tighter. Her feet started to walk away.

"Madame, is the vicompt going to be there." I spoke determined. Her jaw tightened.

"My dear, you should know he will be there, hes the new patron after all." My mind was fussing around.

"Madame, i must tell him about everything. I only told him part of the truth." I manifested.

"So, you're meeting again?" She questioned. "My child, you know if you don't tell me he will." 

"You see madame, last night was a dream. He opened up to me, he trusts me, I believe I should tell him the whole story too. We're meeting in the rooftop at midnight." It felt amazing to get such a weight off my back

"I see." She gazed back at the gown on her arms and rolled her eyes. "I must've guessed it." She pulled the corset laces tighter. Tighter. Tighter. Undergarments flew over my head adding weight to my hips. Lastly the jewel to the crown was added. 

The gown was outstandingly beautiful, the soft blue silk made my snowy-pale skin shine even brighter, framing my brown curls and my pink lips.The gown had a "boat neckline" with navy blue ruffled, lace outlining it. French sleeves ended just about 2cm bellow my elbow, but continued with white lace during 4cm. It was beautiful, not as mature as the other gowns that showed way more flesh, but this seemed more elegant and something my angel would like.

"You look beautiful Christine. May we leave?" She asked while she stared back at my reflection.

"We may, Madame." My mouth smiled as the words floated away. 

The stage was filled of girls in tutus and low necklines. Just then I noticed how needy they looked from this perspective. My eyes glanced to box five, two blue shimmering pearls chained my eyes. I flushed a little to the thought of him looking at me. 

"Is that everyone?" Monsieur Firmin commenced. "Great. Let's start already Richard" Impatiently he said to his wingman. 

"Everyone gather up. We won't be moving forward with the next production, the Patron has decided we are to remake Hannibal as the change on managers may be a difficult change for many of the workers, the scripts are going to be available tomorrow. We would also like to add that with the kind contribution of our Patron we will be giving a masquerade ball next month for ney year's eve. We will start rehearsals as soon as possible. Now for the roles..." Richard announced. My eyes met once more with the blue pearls in box 5, the sounds faded and the only thing that was breaking the silence was the beautiful music that my love composed for me. The fantasy broke off when Meg hugged me hard, leaving me out of breath.

"Congratulations Christine!" She shrieked.

"What? Did I miss something?" My mind zoned out and my face expressed confusion in every way. 

"Christine, the main actress in this play. But of course... If only you had dressed for the occasion. You should learn from all the ballet girls, they don't look like they're going to a funeral. " Raoul's voice shot me painfully in the back, I couldn't bear the disrespect any longer, but I had to be careful not to give my angel away. I heard Meg's footsteps grow weaker and took the chance.

"Just because I'm not a kitten in your cat house doesn't mean I'm not dressed up." I hissed with venom in my words. His face was bloody and I knew it wouldn't end pretty for me. I was just turning away and spotted Madame Giry's eyes just in time to shoot a look of need. Raoul's hand gripped my wrist firmly and harshly, he spun me around and dug his reputation into a hole with a simple slap across my cheek. 

"Christine!" Ballet girls, Madame Giry and the chorus stared back at Raoul as they surrounded me. My snowy skin had bloody red fingerprints on it. Dizziness overtook me, the last thing I could do was stare at box 5, there was no one there.


	8. Promises under the snow.

The room was dark, it seemed to tilt and to get bigger. I tried to push my body upwards but something cold pushed me back to the softness of pillows.

"A... angel..." I muttered, whatever had happened, wherever I was I needed my angel. "My... lo... love... angel..." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Giry had stayed until everyone left the stage, Christine laid on her lap, pure and innocent. When I figured nobody would come and disturb us I launched to the stage, kneeling next to my sleeping beauty. With my cotton handkerchief, I cleaned her face.

"You know where to go. Take care of her" A key was handed to me as Antonnete left, to put the ballet rats to bed. Softly I picked her up on my arms. 

"She's light as a feather," I thought to myself, my mouth grinned a little, God knows how much I love her.

It wasn't long before she was laying in her pink canopy bed, that I had so many times seen through her mirror. I stroke her curls softly, the rage boiled, still fresh on my veins. The only thing I wished more than Christine was to end Raoul for disrespecting her. Weakly she tried to sit, I pushed her back down, wishing I had the time to go to my kitchen and boil some tea...

"A... angel..." She muttered softly. "My... lo... lov- ...angel..." 

Blood rushed through my body, it didn't hate this time, it was love. 

"What did she just say?" I internally screamed, "She's still unconscious, I'm sure she's just confused... right?" A bombarding was keeping my mind occupied, but the silence was broken again.

"Angel? I'm... sorry..." Her eyes were slightly gazing towards me, searching for my expression. I remained silent. "I should've kept quiet, I know... it's just..." I broke her off.

"Christine..." I vacillated for a second. "I'm proud of you." A small smile peeked through my mask.

"You're what? But... but angel... your plan..." a childish accent took over her words and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You didn't give away anything, I'm proud you stood for yourself. That Raoul boy has no right to say what he said." I tried to calm down my nerves as I thought of the little roach. "I had trouble not jumping off and hanging him. Believe me, I had entertained the thought for a while." She looked at me, a little embarrassed and opened up her mouth to speak...

"May we... do you still... well... the rooftop..." she looked for the right words, I knew what she wanted to talk about. So I interfered. 

"Let's go for a stroll mon amour." My hand shivered as It was offered

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still dizzy, I took his hand, his slim yet strong arm lifted me with no hesitation from the bed and flew me to my feet. 

The hallways on the opera house were dark at this time of night and the howls of mice echoed the marble monument. With a jump, I pulled closer to my protector's arm and hugged it for my life. My ballerina's feet quicken the walk to keep up with my phantom. 

He took a sharp turn to a dark corner with flashing staircases, casting curved shadows along the floor. The choice had to be taken, every inch of my body froze he stared back to me handing me his hand.

I stood, unable to move, a few seconds. My mind analysed everything in such a quick instant.

His music claiming me since I was a little girl, those ocean eyes in which I had drowned so many times. The way his smile curved under his mask, how his muscles tightened and his body tensed, nervously waiting for an answer.

"Angel... I..." my words seemed to intertwine with each other stumbled out clumsily.

He kept silent, stood straight, his hand slightly trembling. 

All my worries faded away with a shimmer of his nervousness, I placed my slender fingers on his gloved grasp and held myself up the ladder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graceful as a swan, she flew behind me up the staircase. 

The roof of the opera house was, indeed, the most enchanting location, in my reach, to speak with my love. Glorious grargoleys craved into rigid stone protected the perimeter with hawk eyes. Snow fell elegantly on her brown curls. She seemed tired but still committed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew I had to tell him everything. My heart ached with the thought of it, but it had to be done.

"Angel..." I commenced. He turned around and looked at me, confused and with slight terror. "I haven't told you the full story of... him." My tongue felt heavy as it carefully leads words out of my mouth. 

"You can trust me món chêrie." he took gracefully my slim hand and warmed it. Without releasing it he started to walk around the roof with me along his side.

"This wasn't too long ago. About two or three years ago..." The story washed over me so fresh, it seemed only yesterday.

FLASHBACK

I was staying at Madame Giry's house down the street, Meg and I were going on a stroll for my birthday, we didn't want to spend the day in the opera house any longer. We had made plans to go to a cafe and order some cofee and some pastries.

Paris was very pleasant to wander through. You can discover new libraries and parks to sit and relax. With a little stroll, Meg spotted a sweet tiny coffee shop with a cute terrace. The smell of coffee beans and milk grasped me and warmed me, we both took a seat and held our coffe cups close to us, my long fingers twisted on the porcelain cup and proceeded to take a sip.

"Excuse me for a moment Christine," I nodded as she left for the restroom inside the café, leaving me unprotected and alone.

Something, worryingly strong, took hold of me from the back. I let out a little scream and dropped a few significant millilitres of coffee on to the pavement.

"Christine Daaé. Has no one shown you to greet old friends more... politely?" He laughed taking the empty chair in front of me without even asking if it was taken. Furiously I snapped back and announced.

"Excuse me Monsieur, but this seat is taken." Confidently my hands left the cup on the table and wished for his disappearance.

"So that's how you welcome me? After so long?" I faked a thoughtful expression, as much as I needed to I couldn't forget him. Yet I had to.

"Pardon me Monsieur, but do I know you?" Hopefully, he will give up if he sees that I don't remember him. But very deep inside I knew it wouldn't work.

"You're really not funny at all Christine. Let's leave this clear. I know you're working for the opera house. Oh yes, Paris most celebrated ballerina" His foggy brown eyes stared back at me, devouring my soul. How did he know all of this? "Such. A. Pitty." he broke off, then he pushed himself forward and clawed his paw in my thin arm. He nearly whispered to my tears.

"You'll be mine, the manager they have now won't last long. And when they substitute him, I'll be there as the new patron. You won't have a choice." My arm felt tinglingly, I looked down at it, he did too. We both stared at my slightly bruised arm. My eyes fluttered to see his reaction, but he was nowhere to be seen.

END OF FLASHBACK

"The last time I saw him 'till the managers retired and he... came back." My long fingers flicked away my tears. Our stroll had taken us to a remote corner of the rooftop, the pale setting caressed my chilly arms. I felt a shiver as my angel placed his sombre cloak over my shoulders. He was silent, for a second, but I could sense his muscles tensing and his nervousness rising. 

"Christine I... I want to be able to protect you. No matter what I'll be here for you." He placed his warm gloved palms on my covered shoulders and a sweet melody rang through his voice.

No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom, let music dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . .

Soft translucent tears rolled down my cheeks. My hands took hold of his and my heart opened up its secret chamber of feelings towards him.

Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head  
with talk of music and . . . Say you need me with you,  
now and always . . . promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you . . .

His eyes sparkled with hope at the sight of my words. Our hearts opened and our souls gazed into one another caressing each and every moment.

Let me be your shelter, let me be your guide. You're safe: No-one will find you, your fears are far behind you . . .

Lovingly his arms folded in an eternal hug my head rested against his shoulder. He made me felt safe.

All I want is freedom, a world with no more fights . . .  
and you always beside me to hold me  
and to hide me . . .

My pearlescent teeth smiled at him as I imagined a whole life with him. His face was tense and his sight loss. It seemed as if he was about to say something that scared him.

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
Let me lead you from your solitude . . . Say you need me with you here, beside you . . . anywhere you go, let me go too, Christine, that's all I ask of you . . .

My pale face radiated joy as he asked me to be his, with my arms still engaged to his, my strawberry lips placed a soft kiss on his untouched cheek as an answer and both of our thoughts intertwined into one melody.

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you . . . Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .

His hands searched for something in his black dressings and emerged triumphantly with a tiny jet black box. The electricity in his eyes stroke me as I softly whispered.

Say you love me . . .

Softly his hand stroke the curls that fell beside my white cheeks and carefully knelt, offering me the box.

You know I do . . .  
Love me, that's all I ask of you . . .  
His gaze was drawn towards the box.

"Christine, I promise you, that one day... no matter how much I must work, I'll make you mine. But Christine, would you care to compromise, with me, to this future?" His voice trembled and his face was set, my heart fell to my feet. As my whole body fell in front of him joy dripped down my cheeks.

"Oh my Love, my dear angel. Of course, I will!" My kisses drowned his unmasked cheek. His soft skin was damped with his tears, through the mask a small smile peeked out. With trembling hands he opened the tiny box, presenting a pair of gold rings. Both of us took hold of one.

"With God as my witness, I Christine Daaé, swear to love you in richness and poverty, in health and sickness, for all eternity." My slim hands slid the ring into his finger, which had been un-gloved. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"With God as my witness, I Erik Destler, swear to love you in richness and poverty, in health and sickness, for all eternity."  
My voice felt weird after mentioning my name, carefully I slid the golden ring through her long finger. Her beautiful smile wrapped me as she sat next to me.

"Mr.Destler, is it?" She played around cheerfully holding my hand. Softly I nodded, the guilt rushed through my veins quicker than adrenaline.

"So... how do you like Mr and Mrs Destler?" My face relaxed and I looked into her eyes. Very gently I laid a kiss in her cheek.

"I love it... Mrs.Destler." My lips whispered.


	9. More secrets?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With our arms still engaged together, we strolled back down to the opera house. My eyes kept finding my gold ring, placed carefully in my finger. A smile from ear to ear formed every time I looked at it. Casually my head tilted to look at my loved one, who I could now finally call, Erik. Startled he looked back at me and showed off a modest smile, we paused in a hallway, his hand, still attached to mine, twirled me around and his lips laid a kiss on my forehead. A careless giggle escaped my mouth, with tired eyes I looked at him, caringly. 

"I'm sorry I kept you up late," Erik said gently, cautiously he stroke my hair. I didn't know what time it was, but I honestly didn't care, the only thing I wanted to, was to stay up late with Erik, talking and chatting. Very calmly, my muscles relaxed, a tiny yawn peeked through my mouth vanishing in a whisper.

"Let's go home..." our hands still engaged to one another, the right side of my body comfortably placed on his left, cloaked arm, which held me effortlessly. Like in a fairytale, our bodies danced silently through the enchanted pathways. 

Back in his lair, everything was calm, the river flowed peacefully, rocking the wooden boat back and forth. We installed ourselves in the music room, the books raised gloriously, centring the golden organ. Majestically, the parchment laid, mixing music scores with each other. The sweet smell of smoke and parchment flew through the air, multiple ink bottles and quills were scattered around the large wooden desk. Drawers filled with wax and letters had been left open, the centre of the desk had flourished golden patterns, some covered by a yellowish note perfectly centred on it. Erik took a quick look at it then scuffled a little then took a quick look at me.

"I'll guide you to the bedroom. " His voice seemed tired, frozen fingers wrapped my hand and softly transported me to a chamber. 

The same, wet, rock floor stood against my feet, the great room grew tall over my head, garnet garments combined in the nude wallpaper. A wooden simple bed rose from the shadows firmly, white sheets fell magnificently on the bed, not a single wrinkle was spotted. Erik had hidden back in the music room, my gaze zoomed away fading on the room, absorbing every detail that reminded me so much of Erik. My eyes froze as they met their reflection on a tiny little broken glass. A mirror. 

"Oh great, I guess I'll have to sleep in my corset then." I silently whispered, I would've asked Erik for help, but... I guess I'm too shy. I half twirled at the shattered mirror as I got closer. Little red dots marked the glass, unwillingly a gasp escaped my mouth and I found both of my hands against the wall, inspecting the unending trail of dried blood that remained in the magical wallpaper.

' Nyaaaaack ' the wall screamed, my eyes flooded with curiosity, and stuck my ear to the wall as my hands kept pressuring the wall. In no time the wall had opened up enough for me to be able to slide through it. 

The cold stroke my skin and cut deep into my bones, sending shivers all over my spine. The room was dark and unfurnished, with the little light that magically Shawn through nowhere I could slightly distinguish what looked like a forest.

"A forest... underneath the opera house?" My mind was scrambled, nothing fit into place, my feet turned on the sandy floor to face the opening where I had slid through, but there was nothing. Only darkness.

Trees spread through the unquantified perimeter, it seemed endless, but it couldn't be. My feet had dragged me all over the place, from corner to corner, but there were no signs of doors, houses, people...

"Erik..." my mind remembered the golden ring placed on my finger. "Will he hear me from here..." doubtful I sat on the sand, spreading my chemise on the floor.

"Erik!" I screamed, the sound bounced through the air and quietened quickly without an answer, tears rolled down my cheeks and fell to the sand. My body pushed me back to my feet and wandered through the area. Lazily my eyes laid on a crooked tree, on the one which a noose hangs, threateningly. A small gasp left my rose lips.

"Erik! Please, someone... help me..." iced tears stick to my cheeks, hydrating my pores. Out of nowhere, a shapeless figure walked towards me. Then everything became blurry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The irritating sound of my pacing echoed through the Luis Felipe room. Christine laid on one of the nude couches, perfectly untouched, I loved her so much, but yet I was furious. Why did she have to enter a room without my permission, I gave her everything, and she betrays me like this. 

My covered face turned red, sweat rolled down my forehead, SHE couldn't wander freely, not in this domain. Not with me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My legs were carefully extended throughout the nude couch. Erik stood unpleasantly nervous facing towards the gap in the wall. Warm liquid flow down my cheeks and a small gasp escaped my lips, he turned unamused and walked towards me. I was cuddled on the far corner of the couch rocking my sobs away. His masked face looked towards me as he knelt down. 

"Wh- what was... th- that..." sobs cut my speech, I gathered air and locked eyes with the gap. " that room..." Erik stood and faced the wall.

"There are certain rooms YOU must not enter, this is my domain and I do have rules." his voice was even and certain "Rules you will follow." A slight tremble ended his sentence, he once again knelt down and looked into my eyes. 

I had too many questions,


	10. Building foundations...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon. Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah. You little viper. Now you cannot ever love me! Damn you! Curse you!" His rage sang through the chamber, echoing amongst the walls and bouncing at every corner. His hand got in control of my writs and held it as he screamed and crashed to the floor. His hand covered the part of his face which had been unmasked. I knew I was stubborn, but I wanted my answers. My body slid down the couch and laid next to him, my eyes felt deep into his, yet this time he was the one falling into the abyss of mine.

"Erik, let me see you." The coldness of his hand sparkled through my skin as I placed my slim hand on his, he jerked my love and turned aside. I had had enough. "How am I supposed to love you, Erik?" My mouth voiced as I got closer to him.

"That's the question, isn't it? How can you love Erik, when he is nothing but a monster. No angel, no phantom, no human..." His voice was deep and melodramatic. My hand searched once more for his hand and this time didn't let go.

"No, Erik!" I screamed once more, tired of his melodrama. "How am I supposed to love you, if you keep locking your heart away? How am I supposed to love you if you turn away? Tell me Erik" With his hand still covering his face, his body turned slightly and looked at me, helplessly. "Let me love you," I snag to him placing my engaged hand on top of his, making both golden rings collide with a harmonious sound. "because I choose to, Erik. I chose to love you, for who you are."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The softness of her voice caressed my fears and used me at will, slightly torturing my sick soul. Slowly my hand lowered from my face, the breathing of my angel felt warm against my skin. Both of my eyes were carefully shut and trembling, her surprise wasn´t unnoticed, the small gasp of fear bounced through the room.

"Erik..." My heart shattered into tiny pieces as I faced a terrible fate that I awaited. "Erik, look at me." My crystallized cat eyes barely opened, just enough for her to be pleased. I kept my chin up, both for pride and to prevent my tears from slipping. Patiently my heart awaited to feel the rejection, my eyes prepared for the horror in her face, but neither of this was shown, not even a tiny hint of pity escaped her angelical gaze. Through my watery eyes, I observed her get to her feet and cautiously pace towards the restroom, confused. My unmasked face freed itself from pride and tilted to face the stone floor, wetting it with my salty feelings. Amazed I stared back to the room where she had disappeared through, to find her damping a piece of fabric from her chemise in water and hurriedly coming back to my side. Her graceful hands reached for me, but afraid as a little pup I backed away and curiously asked.

"But mon amour… what are you..." My usually even voice trembled a little, my gaze fell into her gorgeous eyes, sinking in her elegance.

"Don't you see..." She commenced with tears softly framing her little pale face. Quick like the wind she brought a broken piece of mirror and handed it to me, hurt I faced the beast in my reflection as she sat back down.

"Don't you see, the horrible marks that mask has laid upon you?" Her hands reached for me once more, this time I didn't oppose. The shattered glass still in my hand, my eyes pinned to the reflection of a monster, with slight disgust I backed away from it and let Christine attend me.

"Do you really want to, Christine?" I spoke as her fabric damped my face in slow and soft poking motions which sent slight electric shocks upon the marks the mask had left behind. Her concentrated face awakened and with a small pearlescent smile, she asked.

"Do I want to what, Erik?" When I didn't respond immediately she stopped her hand and moved closer to me, her face only inches away from me, with a more mature look to it.

"Do you really want to choose me? What about all the charming lads that are head over heels for you..." Without noticing I had started to move my arms frantically and had sunken the glass on my hand. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God Erik!" I sighed half yelled, "Can't you stop being so dramatic for once, and accept that the only man I want is you?" Carefully I inspected his wounded hand and without losing sight of it I grabbed the damp section of fabric from my chemise and tore it apart. Softly I wrapped his hand with the fabric. "Erik... look," My mouth was dry and my brain scrambled, yet I had to get this out of my chest. "I can't even begin to imagine what it must've been like for you, to live in such a way," My heart skipped a beat, "but don't close yourself on me, Erik, because that would break my soul." 

"Christine, to hurt you is the last thing I intend to do, but..." Hearing his voice tremble so softly made my heart fall to my feet, while he kept muttering I slid right beside him and planted a soft kiss on his deformed cheek.

"Shush it, this conversation is over. Now, if you don`t mind I shall keep you company in the music room, for I don't trust you on your own anymore." Caringly I helped my loved one up to his feet and strolled him to the music room. Trying and failing to stop fidgeting with my broken chemise I smirked playfully.

"It's alright, I'll ask Madame Giry to buy you a new one when she comes to visit," Erik mentioned looking down at my feet, then he raised his gaze and softly smiled. "Now, what are you smirking at huh?" A soft giggle escaped my lips when his face drew a slight confusion.

"Oh, nothing, I just never imagined I'd win an argument with the famous 'Phantom of the Opera.'" His slim face drew a nearly invisible laugh. My arm engaged in his, throwing me into the memories of the rooftop and remembered. "Hey Erik," I asked while we strolled through the music room towards the desktop and a pair of armchairs. As he sat he raised his gaze to meet my eyes and simply murmured.

"Yeah?" So simple, like if we had been living normal lives for ages.

"I suppose you've already heard about this, but I was just wondering, that maybe... There is this masquerade at the opera house, on new years eve, and well, I thought maybe... They wouldn't recognise you and it would be so fun to spend the ball with... someone you love..." My clumsy tongue released the words unevenly, my almond eyes awaited as they observed Erik`s mind entertain the thought.

"Would that make you happy, mon amour?" My body cuddled on the armchair as he locked his ocean eyes on mine and I felt bubbly and joyful.

"Yes..." I whispered underneath my breath.

"Then it will be done mon amour." he silently went back to his work and I limited myself to stare at my fiancé with all my love and then submerge myself on one of the many books Erik owned.


	11. Regrets?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been more than an hour since she had fallen asleep, the book of 'The Mask of the Red Death: A Fantasy' half open on her lap, every single brown curl framing her porcelain face. Careful as to not to wake her up I marked the page on the book with a slim red fabric and placed it on my desk, besides all the disordered parchment, splashed with red ink in messy curved writing. I did not dare try to carry her to the bedroom, my hands trembled uncontrollably, I held them up to my neck and untied my cloak, softy my pale thin hands placed the fabric on her. My eyes searched her expression to find her awake, startled, but only found comfort and a slight smile on her rouged lips.  
I loved her...

Silent, ghostly steps guided me to the bedroom, my already tired eyes rested for a few seconds on the white canopy bed, still untouched.

'She doesn't belong in the night Erik.' The voices in my head began arguing, 'You know that,' Shame tormented me, was i really turturing her so much? 'Erik knows she is bounded for the light, but not Erik, Erik is condemned to live in the shadows.' I raised my hands to cover my ears, as if that would quiet my subconscious, the mortal coldness of metal struck my ear softly, i looked down at it, the golden ring.

"What have I done to you? My angel..." The tough stone of the Louis Felippe room attracted my knees to it, causing me to collapse, my full body laid, attatched to the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness woke me up from an uncomfortable rest, my body deformed from the awkward position it was in and left the armchair. Most of my mind was still unconscious and my eyes denied to focus on the hallways. Unevenly my body half-floated-half-dragged itself to the only room i was familiar with. The Louis Felippe room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was short I know, If you're still sticking around then... HI! I hope you're enjoying the story. I promise the next few chapters will be better. XXX me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i don't usually write notes at the beginnig, but this is important, so I'm just gonna say, this story is set in the early 19th century and women were expected to be house-wifes so I have to add some of the sweet, caring, housewife personality to Christine. Please take in mind this isn't my own opinion it's just history. Hope you enjoy. XXX me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the morning, my eyes opened, instinctively jumping off the bed and receding away from the multiple thoughts that flushed my cheeks at the feeling of Christine's flesh warming my back on the canopy bed. The shaped figure moved uncomfortably on the bed and incorporated to lay her back on the wall.

"Did I wake you?" Her sweet voice whispered, still not advancing towards her and fighting the multiple thoughts in my scrambled mind, my head tilted and nodded simply. "I apologise," She started, her eyes seemed to grow deeper into her skin, forming large shadows under them.

"Christine, have you rested at all?" The continuous thought of her being uncomfortable close to me stung my heart over and over again as the words scaped firmly. Messed curls fell down her elbows as she shook her head, I allowed myself to rest my body against the wall while fighting the urge to yell the pain out but was interrupted by her unrested voice. 

"It's... nothing really... umm..." She paused and looked into my soul.

"Could I help? With... anything?" I approached the bed cautiously, as the prey of a lion trying to get away from the predator.

"Well... it's..." She stopped herself and looked down to her engaged hand, embarrassed. I looked down to it along with her and placed my engaged corpse hand on hers and looked into her eyes worriedly. "My corset... I can't sleep with it on..." Her whisper echoed through the empty room. A small smile crossed my face, then it merged into a giggle, which was joined by Christine's soft sighs of relief. "I... didn't know how to... well... umm... I can't reach..." She turned her back on me and removed her hair from the lacing of the corset to make the job more... accomplishable.

"Christine, you know you can trust me, I would never... do anything... that would upset you." The right words left my lips, and she smiled to herself and I moved my agile fingers through the lacing of the corset until it was easy for Christine to slid it past her head.

"I know..." she laid back down on the bed and looked to me with heavy eyelids, "Erik?" I kept my face firm as I laid straight next to her, "Do you think you could accompany to the cemetery, for my father's birthday?" Trying not to question why she wanted to go there I nodded and looked at her, admiringly. "I just want my father to know I'm in good hands." with this she fell into a comfortable land of dreams. My eyes read her beauty in such a pure moment. 

"Good night mon amour." My lips sealed and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The last hours of rest had brought much more energy into me, I believe it was pretty noticeable because Erik seemed pretty nervous around me. My mid wondered what he was thinking about, maybe he was nervous because we were visiting my father, or maybe he was nervous because he may be spotted, or maybe it had nothing to do with me and he was worried about something going on the opera house. Over breakfast he kept his eyes fixed in his plate. I had served ourselves a cup of coffee and he had brought a pair of croissants. I had eaten nearly half of my croissant and drank some of my coffee, my eyes wandered all over Erik, soon I gathered the courage to ask him.

"Erik, is everything alright?" I fought the need to shed some tears that were threatening to slip, my eyes were crystalized but I remained strong. With a quick look at me, he spoke apologetically.

"Sorry, it's... Madame Giry is coming at any moment," he looked back at me and started to eat his croissant, at this, I relaxed a little. "I asked her to bring something... I needed..." he paused. As much as I was curious I tried not to show it.

"That's fantastic, but eat your breakfast, we have a long journey to the cemetery at Perros and if you were to be spotted... you need your strength." Out of nervousness, my mouth tripped over all the words.

"Don't worry Christine, everything will be alright." With that, he took a couple of deep sips to his coffee and noticed my intense gaze searching for a reaction. Nervous as to how to show his affection he said awkwardly. "Thanks for breakfast, Christine. It was exquisite." His elegant hands swooshed the plates and cups and headed for the kitchen. Quick as a flash, I slid next to him and took the plates off his hands. Surprised he looked at me. "It's my job, Erik, besides" I flickered my fingers proudly. He showed a soft smile and laid a soft kiss in my engaged hand.

"I believe I'm interrupting."


	13. The visit

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart skipped a beat when I heard Antonnete's voice ring through the lair. Instinctively I jumped in front of Christine but relaxed as I remembered that she had come more than once to my house and practically knew my secret passageways as well as I did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh... Antonette. We were just finishing breakfast." Erik headed to her and I followed him, not knowing how to act.

"Sure... Christine dear, boil some tea, I believe this story will be a long one." Madame Giry walked herself to the music room followed by a tense Erik. I stood there for a few seconds, frozen, without knowing what to do, then I headed back to the kitchen cupboards, with trembling hands I held the porcelain cups and placed them in the counter while biting my lower lip. Deep inside I knew there was nothing to be worried about, but yet the thought of telling Madame Giry about the engagement seemed... exciting. As the water began to bubble I reached for the lavender herbs, Erik had said were his favourite for tea, and drowned them deep in the water and placed every cup, plate and pastry on the tray next to the kettle. While I made my way to the music room I tried my best not to trip over and make a scene.

The multiple books awaited in their wall, echoing the pacing of Erik. He raised his eyes toward me as I entered the room. Madame Giry sat in an armchair that seemed to fully consume her, arms crossed over her lap. 

"Let's not waste any time Erik, Christine may have some time off, but I assume you weren't planning on spending it talking to me." Her voice was sweet even though her words didn't seem to match the tone, but I knew it was the type of love she showed, and so did Erik. We both sat down on the sofa in front of her, unaware of our closeness. I felt Erik toughen, and straighten his back before he took hold of his cup and began talking.

My mind fed itself on the details of the story, on the soft sound of Erik melting into his story.

"It was on the night, that the boy..." he paused at the sight of the memory, and glanced at me. I let my slim hand fall on top of his. "I told to myself I would protect Christine of any harm, we were at the rooftop and i..." he lost his words for a few seconds, in the which I took over.

"He told me everything. I would be lying if I said the first months of our friendship were easy, but I do believe that we can work through it." I assured confidently. Madame Giry's eyes popped out of her sharp face. She took a quick look at the hand I had placed on top oh Erik's and caught sight of the golden ring wrapped in my thin finger. 

"Erik you know I've always cared for you." Erik's eyes sparked and connected with hers.

"I believe there is a but coming in?" He said tonelessly with a straight face which looked straight towards the old woman.

"But, have you fully thought this through? You'll have to pardon my curiosity, but it is a compromise, an engagement, it's forever." For once in my whole life, I believed to see nervousness shine in the dark corner of Madame Giry's eye.

"Of course Antonette, we... we totally understand, but I'm... we... are truly prepared for what is to come." The words escaped just barely from Erik's mouth, determined yet cautious. "I believe you should pardon my imprudence Antonette, but we are pretty aware this is a life-changing decision, and we've both talked about what had to be talked." When his mouth let out the last sound Madame Giry let out a sigh of relief and moved on to place a stack of letters on the coffee table. 

"Well, setting that aside. The managers are planning on continuing the Hannibal production for the rest of the month, they are not the ones for creativity." She seemed amused by the manager's trait towards the opera house. "So rehearsals will be starting on next week's Monday, which leads me to tell you, the managers are arranging the cast, they'll announce the roles next week at 1:00 pm sharp." She looked towards me and continued. "Christine you may want to be up there by 11:00 am, just in case people get suspicious you've magically appeared from nowhere." With this, she threw a sarcastic tone and looked back at Erik, though he seemed too deep in thought to bother about Madame Giry's sarcasm. He stood up and fleed to his desk, his hands scrambled through the parchment leaving a crumbling sound in the air, then a few seconds of silence in the ones he carefully chose the right words to bring awareness to the managers without blowing any plans off. The familiar sound of a quill scratching parchment finished as Madame Giry retook her speech.

"Anyways, Carlotta is back from her 'health rest' and I believe the managers won't be risking the money box 5 can provide them no more." Madame Giry began to sound a little nervous, Erik came back to the sofa and traded his red-ink letter with the stack of letters and newspapers. He began to inspect them and stopped dry the fluttering of pages when the grand page of the newspaper read 'DeChangy's saving the opera'. He threw a look towards Madame Giry and rose from his chair.

"What is it about the Vicomte DeChangy, that everyone thinks he is a saint?" The newspaper flew back to the table and hit it with a stomp, followed by a deep sigh as he sat down on the sofa. 

"Well Erik, up there" she pointed her finger towards the high ceiling. "The opera's new managers couldn't have supported the opera for much longer with their 'decisions', so the Vicomte was kind enough to support the opera house." Madame Giry lowered her gaze to her lap and twisted her fingers softly. Memories of the last time I had seen Raoul came to my mind, flooding me with questions.

"Excuse me Madame, but when exactly did the Vicomte join us?" Madame Giry seemed amazed at my voice breaking the awfully painful silence. Her eyes widened and she locked eyes with me for a few seconds before she answered.

"About two years ago he paid a visit to our old manager, I believe he spoke to him about helping him financially, but he refused as the opera was in its golden times. Later that month he announced only to a few crew members, I included, that he had been forced to retire." She looked up at me and continued."He said that someone had threatened his family and so he had to leave to Frankfurt and look after them. Two years later he was gone and we were left with those two." A certain sense of disgust flashed through her face so quickly I barely noticed it.

I threw my back to the sofa's pillows and bit my lip nervously as I arranged the information like a puzzle in my head. Erik laid a hand on mine and looked at me caringly.

"Do you feel alright Christine?" I opened my eyes and looked at him lovingly.

"I'm alright. Madame, I believe the reason why we have lost the best manager this opera house will ever have," I looked back at Erik trying to hold back my tears, "and you are having so much trouble with the new managers and the patron, its' because of me." I stood, brushing a few tears from my eyes as I embraced myself and turned around to look at them confused searching for answers on my face. "As I told you, Erik, three years ago Raoul found me on the Parisian market, he and i.... talked... if you can call it that. He had been following me to the opera and paid a man to research on my life. So I believe, that if two years ago he threatened the manager to let him take over, it was because of.... me." Suddenly I felt dizzy my hands took support from the writing desk hidden by the multiple letters.

Erik's soft hands flew on my shoulders, "My Christine, it is not your fault that the boy is demented. His decisions are his and only his." He walked me back to the sofa, where I laid and buried myself on the pillows, Erik sat much closer to me this time and didn't let go from my hand.

"Well, Erik I believe that's all I had to tell you. Ah, I'll leave the dress you asked for here." She stood up and walked away from the sofa, leaving behind a black sack. "Remember she must be back next week's Monday at 11:00 am sharp and you should be there too. I'll deliver the letter tonight at the latest." Erik and I led her back to a secret passage's door. "I hope you're happy, my old friend. Christine, your patience may be challenged with him, but I believe you both will learn a lot from each other and so, my child. I give you my blessing." She held both of our intertwined hands on hers, I felt my face give away all the joy I was feeling right now, Madame Giry was like a mother to me and she had given us her blessing.

"Antonette, you truly don't know how much that means to us, the both of us. You've been like a mother to us both." Madame Giry smiled and continued.

"I must leave now my old friend, you know where to find me." She shook his hand, before pulling him in into a hug and whisper, rather loudly "She's a good one Erik, don't mess up." A small giggle burst out of his mouth followed by a thin smile. Madame Giry then followed to kissing both of my cheeks. "Good luck Christine, he may be complicated, but you know the way to his heart." She whispered in my ear. She then turned around and submerged into the darkness of the passage.


	14. A real angel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Antonnete's visit, I thought that it would be best if we got ready and started the journey to the cemetery at Perros to be able to get there before night time, therefore Christine would have more time to rest for Monday's rehearsals. I hugged Christine, bringing her pale face closer to my cheek and caressing her soft brown curls. 

"You should try on the dress, I'm not sure if I need to make some adjustments to it." I sang on her ear, I could feel her arms tighten on me and then release me slowly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got me a dress?" My cheeks flushed a little and rushed to the chair on which Madame Giry had been sitting on a few minutes ago, the dark sack laid there mysterious and intriguing. "Oh Erik, you didn't have to." I took it in my hands and looked back at him admiringly. "I'll go try it on." I fled back to where he stood and stopped at his side to whisper, "Thank you, Erik. I really appreciate it." and lay a soft kiss on his unmasked cheek.

The room seemed, somehow, lit with glory and excitement, I closed the door behind me and placed the bag on the very neat bed. My agile fingers unlaced my dressings until I was left in my chemise and corset. The softness the insides of the bag revealed tickled my hand when I grabbed the thick winter fabric. I pulled it out softly, revealing a black abyss of fabric. My curious hands inspected the piece of fabric, searching for the openings. The fabric swam around me floating into place, it fits like a glove. I took a quick glance over to the tiny broken mirror on the wall. 

The black gown fell perfectly adjusted in every corner, the torso was plain with a laced, squared neckline, that hugged my skin just a few inches below my neck, being flattering and at the same time appropriate for the occasion. Erik had such a diverse, yet elegant, taste in fashion. It surprised me how stunning the dress was, with the typical french sleeves dying in dark black lace. I had never felt so beautiful, still entranced by the magical spell of the peculiar gown I floated towards the broken mirror. Messily my curls fell on the fabric, My hands shifted places and arranged on my hair trying to fix it into a half-up-do.

'Knock, knock, knock' 

I had barely finished doing my hair, my head tilted a little trying to figure if I looked good for reuniting once more with my father. Then I felt it, that sense of admiration and desire, a feeling of attraction stronger than any force on this planet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood a few seconds, admiring her glory. The way she tilts her head, searching for approval, how she didn't notice my presence until I was practically next to her. The dress I had chosen fit her perfectly, it brought out the glittering pale skin, lighting her face. A soft smile emerged from her soft face as I laid my cold shapeless hands on her covered shoulders. I met my eyes briefly on the broken mirror and Christine's met mine. With all my strength I set aside all the unpleasant thoughts that crossed my mind every time I looked at myself on the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Caringly I caressed her cheek softly, "my Christine." She looked down at the floor trying to hide the flushed cheeks.

"This dress is beautiful Erik. You shouldn't have..." She took my hands and laid a soft kiss on my cheek. Who would've thought, that such a small, yet fulfilling act of love could make such an impact on a man that had never felt affection?

"Ther's something else, just one last thing." I searched eagerly for a box in the pocket of my cloak. A leather box emerged from the darkness of my clothing. Her eyes inspected it anxiously and hungry with curiosity, my face drew a soft smile as I opened the box to reveal the black velvet guarding a pearl necklace. The shock on her face was covered by her hands shaking over her mouth. They trembled as the lowered to the jewels.

"For god's shake, Erik! This must've cost you a fortune, I couldn't..." Her hands retreated from the box but I insisted, one of my hands pulled the necklace clicking as it rose. 

"I insist mon amour, only you are capable of showing off such pure and innocent beauty." I wrapped the pearls softly around her neck, she was still smiling frantically in shock.

"Oh Erik, this is... amazing." Her eyes shown with joy as she looked back at me, I felt the need to plant a kiss on her rouged lips, but I fought it. She deserved the right to be pure for as long as she decides to until she chooses to succumb to a man in marriage, though it took all my ability and concentration not to kiss her right there, I vowed right at this instant.

"Right here, right now, I vow: I will never lay a finger on her, not without her consent unless she asks me to, even after marriage." My promise echoed my head, it was the right thing to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whiteness of my skin blended with the pearls in perfect harmony, Erik's hands still attached to my shoulders, we both stood there, melting into each other's eyes, allowing the moment to drown us. I felt an urge to succumb to his lips, yet I didn't. I didn't deserve him, he was an angel of heaven, and here I was fighting against the devil to be able to ascend with him back to paradise.

"Thank you, for... everything," I remembered all the sleepless nights that I had lived on the opera house, how every nightmare I had would be calmed with a sweet melody echoing my room. How every day I would go to the chapel to mourn my father and an angelic voice would pray with me. How when Raoul lost control, my angel of music stayed all night by my side, making sure I had everything I needed and then, asked me to be his. A lot had happened in the last weeks and I hadn't stopped to thank the man that I most love, next to my father. "You've always been there for me, ever since the beginning." He seemed, somehow confused but overwhelmed at the same time. "You've been looking over me for as long as I can remember." He moved his head disagreeing, but I had to tell him how I truly felt. My hands met his and they guided us to the bed, we both took a seat in it. "You say you're no angel-" Erik looked up in shock.

"That's because I'm no angel, my Christine, I'm just a mortal man, like any other." He lowered his gaze over to our intertwined hands, his iced fingers caressed the golden ring on my finger.

"Maybe not one form the heavens, but you're one of the purest human beings that has ever set feet on this earth. I'm proud to have been taught by such an angelic teacher, and to have the pleasure to be engaged to such a wonderful man." I assured him, he met my eyes without freeing my hands. "What I mean to say... Is that... I think... I know, my father would be proud of me, of us." My eyes wandered freely into his and fell into his soul. His lips laid a soft kiss on my hand, a kiss that sent a thousand emotions through my arm.

"We should hurry, the carriage must be waiting for us."


	15. Persian memories.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked through the passage silently, though it didn't feel awkward, it feel quotidian. Christine's hands trembled at the coldness of the hallways under my grasp. At the end of the passageway I stepped in front of Christine and peeked into the outside, which was covered by a thick layer of snow, in the dark corner, next to the opera house, a dark carriage waited for us. I looked back at Christine. She would get sick rather quickly if I let her walk through these layers of snow. A bombarding went on in my head as I thought of what to do next.

"Erik... who is... he'll see us..." Christine whispered faintly, I looked back at the carriage and then back at her. In one sweet rush, I picked her up and she flung her arms around my neck in surprise. "Oh!" She let out a little sign of shock but then covered it with a little giggle. That gorgeous giggle that would make me fall to my feet if I wasn't conscious enough.

"Mon chêrie, did you really think I didn't have any friends?" I mentioned sarcastically. It was beneficial that she had grown fond of my sarcasm, so it wouldn't be awkward. Nothing with her was awkward, it felt the closest I'll ever get to a family, she was accepting and beautiful and funny and... We were already in front of the carriage when my mind ran out of words to describe my loved one. Skillfully I opened the door of the carriage, submerging into its garnet silks and golden ribbons. I offered my hand, careful as to not flinch under the angel's presence, for support, her cold skin electrified my hand as she entered the carriage. She sat on the carriages pillows letting out a sigh, I entered the carriage after her and closed the door discreetly so no one could hear us leave.

Christine looked a little tense, her eyes wandered the carriage's ceiling eagerly, waiting for something to happen. I laid my hand on her's and planted a gentle kiss on her golden ring. 

"I met him 20 years ago, while I visited Persia." I started, Christine placed herself in a more comfortable position and then looked deep into my eyes. I fixed my gaze on my hands, my jaw tensed and relaxed as I felt Christine's arms around me, she laid her curls on my shoulder. 

"Erik, don't think that I don't care. I understand how hard this must be for you, but I'll be here, I'll always be here." she played with our rings, clicking and tingling, radiating light spectrums over the silky walls.

"I believe we have a long time for stories ahead of us, don't we? I believe we'll be doing 4 hours of our journey tonight and tomorrow we'll do a whole day's journey to arrive at Perros first thing on Tuesday, just in time for your father's birthday-" I was cut as Christine backed away from my shoulder and stared back at my deep blue eyes.

"You remembered my father's birthday?" Her sharp voice echoed the carriage.

"You mentioned your father's birthday was the 11th of December... right? I didn't mess up the dates right?" Nerves began to flood my mind if I had actually made a mistake, not only I would make a fool of myself, but I could even seem disrespectful towards Christine's father and ruin the whole point of the trip, make Christine happy.

"No, no, you're totally correct, it's just... I didn't think you'd remember I said that... that was during our first lesson, about 3 years ago..." Her cheeks turned rose and she smiled helplessly at her hands, with my finger I raised her chin and made her look into my eyes.

"I'd forget my name before forgetting anything you've said to me. Even when you get mad at me, every word you've spoken to me was out of love. Those are the very few words of love I'll ever get, so I'll keep them forever, Christine."

"Well, then be prepared to be drowned in love Mr.Destler. Because I do not plan on stop talking, I'll talk all night, I'll wake you up just to say a few words." Her speech ended in a burst of sonorous laughter, I tried to remain serious, but God knows I can't resist that gorgeous melody. Laughter emerged from my mouth, softly and quietly, I looked back at Christine, who had a little tear running down her cheek.

"I hope that's a happy tear," I mentioned flicking it away, unaware of how close we had gotten, sat in front of each other barely inches away, I could breathe in the sweet perfume of her skin, a smell of roses and salty water.

"It is, I've never felt happier." Her breath increased the enchantment she had thrown upon me, everything upon me seemed mystic and dreamy, it's curious how your world can be turned upside down in one peek of love, a peal of soft laughter, a gentle smile...

"Well, as I was saying, it started 20 years ago..." 

FLASHBACK

Though the gipsies never fed me the usual quantities of food, accustoming my body to little proteins and limited water, hunger couldn't be denied. Sandy, unnoticeable paths led my slim feet across the warm abyss, the rags which fell on my body helped battle the heat and the bag which had been thrown upon me was soon lost upon the journey. A short time after my eyes accustomed to the light of day and my skin stopped aching from the intensity of the sun, far in the horizon a settle blur of various edifications stood framing the south. 

It wasn't a long walk until I got to a towering boundary, by the structure of it I deduced I was somewhere in southwestern Asia. After being on a cage for practically most of your life and having crowds of people from everywhere come just to throw food at you, you end up picking up valuable information. I knew that majority of these murals surrounded a noble's house or a palace, which meant there had to be a quick escape room somewhere in the walls.

My ear tracked for any disturbance in silence, suddenly a yell echoed my ear making me tumble backwards.

"The lives of a whole village run down your murdering hands!" I got closer to the wall ad forced the lock open, instantaneously I hid behind a column twice the size of my skeletal body. My very discreet hiding spot must have been spotted by a rather talented man, as I believe that my intelligence is uncomparable. This tall dark man grabbed my bony arm and with a gasp looked into my soul.

"What is it Daroga? We have rather important business over here." I turned my head to the source of the voice and then back to the strange man. Without letting my soul free he spoke with a rather rusty accent.

"I believe we have a kid from the village still wounded." Never had I met him, but I could tell he was lying to try and help me.

"Bring him to me." I was held by the arm, slightly softer and brought to a woman who I could barely see, a golden veil sparkled from her eyes to the start of her shoulders, leaving just the great impact of her black abysmal eyes. "So, boy-" The use of the word impacted me into a bold response.

"I'd prefer the term sir or Mr.Destler, thankyou." Under the excessive paint on her face, I saw how her brow curved delighted.

"And how old is Mr.Destler to be claiming to be a man?" Still filled with sassiness I responded.

"16, now is there a name I could call you by, girl?" The guards at both of her sides pulled their swords, I didn't flinch a bit and at this, she raised her hand as a command for them to rest.

"Esther. Now, Mr.Destler, if you could so kindly help us in this situation," she indicated with her hand for me to move closer, I did and turned my back on her as she pointed at the man they were punishing, "this man burned down your village, I must assume as you come alone, your parents, sisters and family paid his fury." I felt her straighten and whisper manipulatively the last words, "Do you think he should pay, with his life for the ones he's taken?" I looked back at her, a small curved grin traced her face, she was hoping I'd say yes, but she was about to get extremely shocked.

"No." My gaze absorbed the shock and worry in Esther and how the guards tensed under their uniforms once more, I continued as if I had been blind, "Paying with his death is what he wants, will the suffering of hanging him last as much as the hundreds of lives he took slowly and painfully? No, death would be a too easy task for him to fulfil." The grin in her face returned and she exclaimed.

"Torture must be." Her thin nighty eyes grabbed mine as she asked, "Would 'scaphism' be enough to pay for his crimes?" looking down at me I developed an idea, one that could get me a living.

"Oh, Esther, you can do better than leaving him to be devoured by insects in the middle of the sea." She commanded everyone in the room to leave.

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was that way that I got a temporary job as an engineer for torture devices. I looked after the Daroga in my free time in the which we developed a strong friendship, though he wasn't the only one in a deep trance of my intelligence-" From the top of my head I heard the familiar ringing laughter of the Daroga. "Esther had grown fond of me, but I obviously didn't feel the same way, so after I rejected her marriage proposals several times, The Daroga and I were banished from the grounds and came here to Paris. When the fair caught me again I was already 18 and didn't plan on staying, but you know the rest of the story." I looked up to meet Christine's face, it was full of curiosity and sadness, but it all morphed into a comforting smile, which broke as she asked.

"So... I'm not the only woman who has been enchanted by your charm, huh?" A burst of soft laughter chocked on my throat. She came closer into my arms and rested her head on my speedy chest. 

"But you're the only one who's enchanted me, mon ange." The rest of the journey was a blur, Christine slept the rest of the way, while I entertained myself by absorbing every detail of her pearlescent kin, my mind thought on drawing her like I used to do during our lessons, it would be pleasant to have a painting of her without catching her in mid-singing. The carriage stopped, I assumed we had arrived, the Daroga looked from the glass window, his eyes filled with joy, I softly nodded at him and looked back at Christine.

"Christine, we've arrived, it's only a short walk to the house, then you can rest all you need until tomorrow." Her eyes opened unhurriedly, as she sat upwards, in no time the glow in her face returned and she jumped a little as she looked through the window.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tiredness made me jump at the sight of the Daroga behind the door, slowly opening it, letting a cold breeze wake me up. He seemed the total opposite of Erik, a little bit shorter and fuller, strong structured neck and jaw, dressed in dark vestments blending with his skin and on the top of his friendly face a 'karakul', a black wool hat to cover from the snow. He extended his tanned hand for me to exit the carriage, which I did. My heels clicked on the floor as I said.

"Thank you, sir." He looked pleased with my politeness and he responded.

"No need for courtesies Miss. Daaé, any friend of Erik is a friend of mine, those aren't many..." He said whispering rather loudly as Erik emerged from the carriage.

"Actually, it'll be Mrs.Destler soon," I mentioned as I engaged to Erik's arm and he hugged his friend as he said.

"Yes, and I would very much appreciate you didn't scare my fianceé away Daroga." He looked a bit shocked but happy for Erik.

"Well, I believe you've got to update me in a few things, Erik. Let's get going before it gets any darker." With that, we all submerged into the deepness of a forest.


	16. The Daroga's entrance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the night consuming every glance of light Christine's pale skin sparkled under the moonlight, tightly attached to Erik's arm. I kept finding myself on constant surprise, how much had this man changed, the last time I had talked to him it seemed he was going mad. Not mad in love, mad in loathing. Gratitude radiated from my face, it felt relieving to know that he was making an effort into their relationship. They had been following my boisterous steps on the snow to a little house in the middle of a forest, mid-way from our journey to Perros.

I had been living here ever since I first brought Erik here, when he got caught by the travelling fair I spent weeks without sleep trying to find him, after some time, I got a letter.

FLASHBACK

'Knock knock knock' expeditiously I jumped off the armchair I had fallen asleep in and fled to the door, buoyant I peeked through the window to get stung by a crush of disappointment as I figured the silhouette of a large man on a bike filled with packages. I opened the door tiredly.

"I don't want the newspaper today thank you. Good d-" I stopped as the man interrupted boldly.

"Are you 'the Daroga?'" He asked with a rather dusty french accent.

"I am, why?" My patience started to run short.

"There's a letter to you Monsieur. Good day." He handed me a parchment envelope and disappeared. The door closed behind me with a stomp. My fingers flicked the envelope open and read:

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

My dear Daroga:

It's been a long time since the travelling fair left, so I now feel safe to write to you. Don't worry about me, I'm safe in Paris, at the opera house. A girl named Antonnette has very kindly helped me escape from those monsters, I now live under the opera house, away from any harm. I hope you are safe too. I'll write to you every so often to keep in touch and so you don't go mad without me. I would recommend not to come looking for me too often. I was thinking on a monthly visit, I could give you some money in exchange of some basic needs as I can't really go to the bakery and ask for a baguette without being called a sin from bellow. The opera house is quite nice, I have managed to form a humble home on the foundations of it, I have my own private lake and all.

See you soon my old friend.

P.S: Make sure to burn this after you read it; just as a precaution.

OG.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"OG? what on earth does that mean?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Monsieur? Are you alright?" Christine's soft touch on my shoulder and angelic voice woke my thoughts as I stared back at the wooden door.

"Ah yes, just memories making their route. Its been at least 18 years since I was last here with Erik." I turned to face him, seeing the mischievous look he always had while remembering his childhood. "Ah, and how you've grown my friend, and for the better but I must recognize that is the Mademoiselle's work isn't it?" I threw an affectionate look at Christine and welcomed them inside. Erik scuffled and spoke as he entered.

"I believe I'm very mature on my own Daroga." He sat down on an armchair making the funny image of such a slim body comfortable launched on a ginormous pillow fort. Christine sat on a chair next to him as she protested, slowly accommodating to my presence and evolving to her true self. 

"Don't you take the merit for my art piece, Erik!" She laid a soft kiss on his masked cheek and I couldn't help the rush of fear my brain sent, my eyes chained deep into my friend's, whose read; it's alright, I'm working on it

"Yes, very mature, my friend. So I believe there is a lot to tell, I'll get a fire started."


	17. Christine, Christine... Christine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine's body floated on the extremely puffy armchair next to Erik's, she sat there, simply admiring him, as if he was the last cookie in a bakery and she was a little kid on the streets. It was obvious how much she loved him, though Erik might have trouble seeing that and yet, Erik would glace at her every so often with the typical look he has when he looks at something he likes, like when he looked at my organ back in Persia, devouring every golden detail with his eyes, making up his tales. I sat beside the fire, facing them both.

"This is my humble resort, there are only two bedrooms, but I can sleep on a couch-" Christine looked at me, her eyes sparkling with innocence.

"No, it's alright Daroga, we'll arrange fine with just one bed. Thank you, my friend." Erik had taken hold of a smoking cup and handed one to Christine, who seemed even paler than before, then picked the other cup which he raised to his lips, Christine stared at it for a while wrapping her long fingers around the cup allowing the warmth calm her nerves. Erik spoke all night, slowly recovering his enthusiasm, laughing along with Christine as they told their stories, he had a spark in his tunnelled eyes, a spark that Christine had managed to lit, she had managed to walk through the dark halls of that tunnel, battle the monsters within it and lit the flame that vanished all darkness, though the angels may still be scared to affront the light, they're there, accommodating to the changes.

"Oh, there was this time when Carlotta stole my purse where I kept my money and hid it on her dressing room. I searched for it desperately for hours with the ballerinas and found it on the costumes rack with a red rose attached to it. Carlotta's face was priceless!" Christine giggled, Erik showed a delighted smirk on his face and continued the memories.

"I still recall our first encounter, I can imagine it so vividly it drowns me into it. We were both so naive, who would've thought where we've arrived?" Erik began to fill me with all the details of their past.

FLASHBACK

Young Erik's point of view.

The unnatural silence reigned the opera house that sorrowful Friday evening, rather disoriented my feet led me to my box and with hawk eyes searched for the answer of such distress. A girl.

"Great, another ballerina to shout at my face or maybe it is a new opera amateur just like Carlotta." My subconscious sang echoing the brain chamber. The distance may have caused trouble for my eyes to absorb every detail of such pearlescent beauty, but it still caressed my heart in such a way I had never experienced before. This little girl, white as a swan her skin was, yet rose cheeks contrasted along with pinkish lips and deep brown abysmal eyes, that caught mine in a fraction of a second, crawling deep into my soul, penetrating my deepest secrets, making me stumble a little. Such a child, strange to see, someone so agile to discover me, it fascinated me. Said child sprinted away from the group of dancers, floating down to a chapel barely meters away from my passageways. The sonorous voice of Antonette called for her worriedly.

"Christine!"

What was making me go after her? I couldn't say, but I had to, she was an angel, worthy of compassion.

Young Christine's point of view.

My, already messy dress crumbled bellow me as I extracted my father's photograph, sepia tones creating the shadows in his hair, and the curves of his smile, the smile I'll never see anymore. With trembling fingers, I arranged the photograph under a candle and lit it, softly singing under my breath.

You were once  
My one companion  
You were all  
That mattered  
You were once  
A friend and father  
Then my world  
Was shattered

Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
Wishing you were  
Somehow near-

The tears ended up chocking into my song, flooding it with uncontrollable sobs.

Young Erik's point of view.

Never had I heard such a majestic voice like that child's 

Wandering child, so lost so helpless, yearning for my guidance.

Her long lashes fluttered as she looked around confused and trembling slightly.

"Who's there? Come out from the darkness." Her voice stuttered nervous, with tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. I kept silent, not wanting to engage in anything, I had no idea what I was getting into, it was better to make no sound.

"Oh, papa!" she threw herself to the candles and continued between sobs. "I've gone mad, haven't I? Or could it be?" She stood up, her face experimenting a thousand emotions in a quick second. "Is it a heavenly voice, that's speaking from above?" With her head tilted to the ceiling, she spun around, as trying to find my hiding spot. "Oh, it has to be! How's my father? It was him, he sent you to watch over me, didn't he?" She headed back for the photograph bellow the lit candle as she spoke. "Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can hear him, I know you're here!" Her delicate voice floated in the room, even when she spoke, choking in tears it could be debated if she was singing. Such harmonical sounds captured me and so I spoke to her. 

"Your father... is proud of you..." Her eyes lit with joy as she heard the echo-y voice bouncing across the stone walls.

"Oh, I knew only an angel could speak with such a soft welcoming voice! Tell me, angel, how is he? Is he happy in the heavens?" She sat up staring into the void, gleefully thinking she had met her angel.

"Yes, Christine. He is happy and proud of you. He mentioned you have a very beautiful voice." Her eyes rose as she heard me mention her singing. "Yes, I heard you singing just a second ago." Her eyes widened and she struggled to stand up.

"Is my singing worthy of your angelical tutoring? I can do better, that was unplanned..." the nervousness in her voice could be sensed greatly.

"What I heard was an untrained voice," She looked down in shame, "but with it came emotion, and fluidity. My Christine, you shall receive my lessons." Suddenly the whole room sparkled in glory, the candelabras shined bright reflecting every gold detail on the room, her smile had wakened the angel within me.

END OF FLASHBACK

Christine sat admiring Erik's story-telling, she took hold of his hand and kept it with hers. I took the last long sip of my tea and placed the cup back ton the table. The stories went on, both, back from Persia and the opera house, until the kettle ended up empty. The clock's legs had walked far since we had arrived, it was nearly 8 pm.

"Well, that was an adventure of its own. It's nearly eight o'clock! If you want to arrive at Perros-Guirec by Tuesday I suggest we all get some rest." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Daroga stood up, revealing a few wrinkles on his clothes, which he immediately brushed off.

"Thank you again Daroga. We'll be leaving for our room briefly. Rest my friend." Christine flew of her seat and took hold of the cups and kettle and headed for the kitchen. The Daroga followed her every move and then looked back at me and nodded with a soft smile that radiated relief, relief that someone would care for me. His steps followed up the stairs and above my head into, what I supposed was, his bedroom for the night.

"It's very nice of him to drive us all the way there." Christine's glossy voice drowned the room, setting me into a trance I always fought when we were both left alone. "You must be very close." She sat back in the puffy armchair, that could hold the both of us and still have space enough to have us a few centimetres apart, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We are, he's the closest I've ever had to a family, he's like a brother to me." With Christine next to me a flash of memories came to me and my mind spoke for itself. "How did you like 'The masque of the red death: A fantasy'? Did you enjoy it?" Back at my lair, Christine had been deeply engaged in the book, I could not figure if she was confused by the literature or intrigued by it. 

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it very much, the class conflict made by the Red death suggesting that wealth cannot protect people from death deeply engaged me and so did Prospero, the character seemed rather interesting, the thought of being able to escape to another universe by art is something every actor, musician or dancer can think about, but at the end, it's only acting. I've never seen myself so deeply interested in such a gothic novel. " Christine's knowledge didn't astound me, It was obvious that she was capable of appreciating good literature, but her deep conclusions caressed my soul in a different way. 

"It pleases me to hear that-" My brain stopped dry and reminded back to the echoing words of Christine's Evangelical melody. "Acting... Did you say?" Her head lifted from my shoulder, leaving the cold to bite in, but my mind had set itself to link all the dots and form a plan, that could save us both. Deep in my thoughts, I didn't realise Christine kneeling in front of me, calling my name worriedly.

"Erik? Erik! Erik did I say something..." Her foggy voice came clear just in time for me to give a jump that made her stand on her feet. 

"Oh, Christine, yes! you said the most wonderful words. You've brought an idea to my mind, you're such a blessing from above!" Her puzzled face blushed bright red and only then I realised how close we were, her brown abysmal eyes locked with mine. Every curl from her hair fell into her shoulders, perfectly framing her little head. Every impulse told me to kiss her, right there, right now, but I promised, I promised myself I would never touch her unless she asked me to. So I stumbled upon my words, pushing myself to not do anything stupid. "I have a plan," Her face went back to her pale skin tone as she took a deep breath and looked at me once again, yet this time, it was hard for her to keep the eye contact. "to be able to start our life, together, once and for all." A spark on her eyes twinkled with her determination and the life and passion in her eyes came alive again.

"Go on."


	18. The plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock has just struck 11 pm, Erik sat widely on the armchair, bending towards the table every now and then to scribble a few notes and lines on the multiple pieces of parchment which laid upon the table. My legs felt cold from laying on the floor, but we were both so focused on the plan and so excited about ending this war that none of us cared how late and cold it was.

"So, for now, the boy doesn't suspect of any other man in your life... Am I correct?" Erik scattered the papers around as the words slipped from his mouth, vaguely yet energetically. 

"Correct, if he had thought so... I wouldn't be here." Erik looked back at me in horror, as if he had heard a shot hit just inches away. "Being him, he would've locked me up in a room until I denied such a statement." My voice cracked a little, but my face showed I knew what I was talking about. Erik nodded in understatement as he held my hand and didn't let go.

"We must use that to our advantage. You must keep acting as if nothing had ever happened until the ball." He stopped himself and looked at the ring in my finger I looked back at it concerned. "When we get back... You may want to hide it from him, just in case... " His gaze raised to meet mine, but I was still focused on the golden ring. A cold sting tickled my chin and brought it up to face him. "It'll be okay, it's just precaution mon amour. As I promised I'll be there with you, but, if he were to spot us, we will pretend I'm your uncle, I was visiting Paris and decided to pay you a visit." My head tilted in agreement he caressed my hand, which he never let go of. "I will then leave for a second and appear in front of the managers to give them instructions on the new opera, then disappear by one of my trapdoors and if the boy is as stupid as we've seen, he will follow me." He took a deep breath. "I'll only trap him there so we can both leave the opera and have time enough to leave Paris. Then we'll be free to start our live's, together." My mind tortured every inch of doubt; what if he got hurt? What if Raoul was a step ahead of us and... and he captured me and... I forced myself to push those thoughts away from my mind. "Christine..." I hadn't noticed Erik sitting next to me on the floor, neither had I noticed the tears leaving from my eyes.

If he hurts you I'll go mad! Erik, I'm frightened, please don't do this. Erik, it scares me, don't put us through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me I know, we'll be parted forever, he won't let me go... If he catches us it won't ever end and he'll always be there hurting me in my sleep, he'll always be there hurting me in my sleep... 

My mouth stumbled all my fears, tears race down my chin, sobs chocked some of my words, yet they all floated fluently through the air.

You said yourself, he was nothing but a boy... Yet while he lives, he will haunt us 'till we're dead ...

Erik held me in his thin arms, he was my angel, I couldn't risk losing him, I loved him too much.

Twisted every way,  
What answer can I give?  
Am I to risk our life,  
To win the chance to live?  
Can I smart out this man  
Who once threatened my life?  
Do I become his prey?  
Do I have any choice?  
He harms without a thought,  
He murders all that's good . . .  
I know I can't refuse  
And yet, I wish I could . . .  
Oh God - if I agree,  
What horrors wait for me  
here if I'm to lose?

Erik brushed away my tears and looked deeply into my eyes, his voice softened my heart and brushed all the worries away, yet I wasn't sure I could risk not having him with me.

Christine, Christine,  
Don't think that I don't care -  
But every hope  
to end this war  
Rests on you now . . .

I nodded back in agreement, he hugged me hard, yet it wasn't the feeling I got when Raould hugged me as hard as if he tried to choke the life out of me, this hug felt protective and caring. My world had been put upside down in just a few weeks, but it was up to me to defend it.

"I need you to promise me something, Erik," I whispered on his ear, he pulled back, slightly glad I had calmed down.

"Anything mon ânge." He's eyes certain and his tone determined, if I asked him for the moon he would bring it to me.

"If he finds me, or if you get in a situation, which you may not get out of... if any of our lives gets threatened," I stopped myself, he knew what I was going to say, his face showed concern and I knew he didn't want me to say the words my mouth was preparing to slip. "I want you to end him, only if there is no other way out." I ended. He didn't break the eye contact with me, that showed me he was determined to accept the condition. 

"I promise, Christine."


	19. Vows.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting rather late, Christine and I had been sitting on the floor, intertwined for the past minutes, just talking about some finishing touches for the plan, we were to perform.

"You could dress up as 'The Red Death', it will scare off the managers quite a bit." Christine giggled, her beautiful smile lit every inch of the room and those eyes which rested on my chest made my heart feel a thousand butterflies within it. Though I was entranced by her beauty, I took a second to analyse the sentence she had formulated, she was right, it would be a fun joke, their wealth would not save them from me, and it was a pretty scary character, as well as the costume, would cover my face completely.

"That is a rather good idea, Christine," I added, still admiring every curl that fell on her face, I caressed a few of them away from her eyes.

"Yet, what would I wear? I have a few ballet costumes, but..." Her eyes, brown as the purest coffee grains, contrasted with the porcelain perfection of her skin, she entranced me in a way I could not fight. "Erik, are you listening? Or are you just staring at me?" Her voice caused rather prideful, she brought herself to her knees in front of me and looked directly into my eyes accusingly with a soft smile.

"Guilty as charged, mon amour." I giggled softly as I brushed a string of her hair away. "I already had something in mind for you to wear," Her expression changed drastically into curiosity. "It's a surprise," I stated, she frowned and pouted her lips childishly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't I even get a clue?" She whined softly. This girl would be the death of me, I couldn't bear to keep the distance but kept still and firm. When she saw my negative nod of the head she approached back into my arms, her head attached to my chest and just below my chin. "Pretty please?" Her eyes searching for any sign of reconsideration, I brought my face closer to hers and whispered in her ear.

"You'll love it." Her eyes locked with mine once more, yet this time, the only distance keeping us apart, where a few inches, our noses nearly touching, I inched closer, her eyes closed slowly... My lips then moved further up and laid a kiss on her forehead, I couldn't bear the tension that had built up between us, I felt her sigh softly under her breath, then lower her gaze to the floor. 

"That's not a fair clue." She mentioned with her eyes fixed on the floor, I smiled to myself.

"You didn't seem to mind much just a second ago." I laughed lovingly as she raised her eyes to meet mine her face flushed red.

"I- I just..." Her mouth trembled in such a cute way it tortured my heart.

"Listen, Christine, I vowed, to myself, I promised I wouldn't do anything... not without your permission. I do not wish to hurt you or to make something you may regret." I rubbed my eyes softly, it was getting pretty late, we had been up for nearly 3 hours.

"But what if... what if I wanted to?" She asked sucking my soul with her pleading. 

"You're tired, now no buts. We'll continue this tomorrow, off to bed." I got to my feet and helped her up and we climbed the ladder up to the bedrooms.

My feet walked cautiously to not wake up the Daroga and turned to the right were a simple room welcomed us in. The bed was pretty large so I guessed the Daroga was sleeping in what used to be my room. I then led Christine to a bathroom. "You can get changed here and there is fresh water running and dental powders on the shelf." I indicated pointing around the room. "If you need help with anything, just call me." She nodded and closed the door behind her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elegant gown flew above my head, carefully I folded it and left it aside, I then proceeded to undo my hair. My hands scrambled around my curls and detached the hairpins making random strands of hair drop over my eyes I pushed them behind my ear and was about to exit the room, but I remembered I still had my corset on. The brown coffee grains met me on the mirror as I took a deep sigh, I was still rather ashamed to ask Erik to undo it, my hands twisted and curled trying to get hold of the strings of the corset, out of breath I decided to give up and ask Erik for help.

"Umm... Erik?" I called with my face laid on the door. 

"Yes, Christine?" His voice was soft and warm, any bit of shame and nervousness left my body instantly.

"I need... Would you mind... undoing my corset please?" I stumbled, yet more confident this time. The nearly restrained footsteps came closer to the door and the knob twisted firmly, letting in an Erik wearing his nightwear. The flashbacks of that night came rushing back at me, though in that darkness I had barely seen him. The nightgown was a simple chemise, which fell to his feet, slightly ruffled at the sleeves and the chest. As I had done before I swept my hair from my back and let him unlace the corset, slightly bringing me back some air. I stumbled a little and rested my weight on the sink. Erik's arm fell on my back and searched for my face. 

"Christine? Are you alright?" I nodded slightly before adding.

"I'm fine, it's just been a long day and these things restrict your breathing quite a bit." I laughed off, hopefully calming him. The caressing of his iced touch held itself on my back trying to keep me on my feet, those deep ocean eyes chained my heart in a way that made no sense at all, yet it seemed right. It felt right.

"You should rest, it's nearly midnight, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I nodded and wandered to the bed and fell into an instant dream. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cerulean blue bedsheets wrapped around Christine, bringing out her gingerbread brown locks. Her pallid heart-shaped face laid down on the multiple, piled up, pillows. She had gazed into a deep sleep, hardly moving along the night. It was rather early on the morning, the clock had just stroke half-past six and the Daroga was already packing everything on the carriage to continue our journey, he had also, very kindly gone and bought a couple of croissants so we could all have a small breakfast and some other things to have for lunch and dinner as we stopped around a couple of times along the journey. My skeletal hands softly shook her awake. 

"Christine, Christine?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine, you are going to open this door before I break it down or else!" I stomped my fists at the door cracking sounds out of it until a calm yet sassy voice filled the air.

She's not in there. If she was she would have opened the door, wouldn't she? Vicompte?" I swang my head to the source of the voice and found the ballet instructor staring at me right through the other corner of the hallway.

"And I assume you know where she is? Madame Giry?" She recomposed herself and walked towards me.

"She had this week off, I assume she may be resting." She made to walk past me, but I continued making her turn towards me. 

"Great deduction, the question is, where? She has no one other than the few in this opera house. It's not like she could have gone to visit family?" I waited for an answer, yet no one was to be received.

"Well, you know her better than the few in this opera house, I suppose you know where she is. Good day monsieur." Her feet clacked as she left the hallway silently. My eyes flung back to the pink door in front of me and with a swoosh of anger, my foot smashed it, barely changing its original position.

"What on earth has gotten to you, Raoul?" I paced slowly, with a friendly smile on my face retrieving form the door.

"Good morning Philipe." The familiar sensation of his hand grabbing my arm and pulling away from whatever had been destroyed happened all over again, finally, he stopped on a dark corner in the which I could still see his face, the same slim, yet rounded face as my father's the walnut brown short hair and beard that differed so much from my long blonde hair and clean face, and the dark black eyes surrounded by dark circles that looked concerned yet bitter.

"What has happened to you? you were supposed to be on Paris only for a few months and you've been here for nearly three years!" His tone increased intensity but he never got to yell at me. "You bought the opera house for god's shake! All of this because what? Because you like the dancing girl you knew when you were young?" My eyes sparkled with fury at him and he locked eyes with me, still not letting my arm free. "Look, Raoul, the guy you made me ask to research on her has made it very clear that she seems to already have a suitor, she may even be married already! At least she's been seen with a golden ring on her ring finger. Let's not forget you have an expedition to the north pole in just nearly a year! What were you thinking?" I fleed my arm away from his grasp quite aggressively and looked away from him. "Raoul, keep in mind you can't do as you please, you are wearing the Changy's name with you, whatever you do affects our family's name, start acting your age. Start acting like a Changy." He walked off away from the little corner.

"Dam you Christine! Why do you have to complicate things so much? I know you aren't married. You aren't married... You aren't married..." I began pacing around until I stopped dry. "I vow today, that I will not rest until you are by my side, Christine. You will be mine!"


	20. Alittle penpal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long journey, most of it I had been asleep, but when the sunlight left my window I realized we would soon be stopping for dinner at a house and rent a pair of bedrooms for the next 3 days. I stretched my arms, in the little space I had, to try and wake up. The grasslands that spread once during summer were now covered by a thick blanket of snow. The carriage bumped through the rocky paths I had walked when I was a child and stop dry. I straightened my back as I mentally prepared myself to face all the memories again, but this time, I knew I wasn't alone. Erik took my hand and led me out of the carriage, snow started to rain over my hair, leaving all the roofs and trees with a sugar coat on top. my hands raised a hood over my head and I turned to Erik who was struggling to place his cloak.

"Here," I flung the cape around him, having to stand on my toes to reach, and tied the ribbon together to keep his neck warm and pulled his hood on. "All better now." I took his hand and walked to the driver's seat to meet with the Daroga.

He was talking to a tall woman, her hair was platinum blonde and was picked up into a bun, her face was soft and inform, the total opposite to Madame Giry, she wore a black and grey dress, this woman that seemed to know Daroga so well was the woman I immediately recognised as Madame Valérius. Tears raced my cheeks as I collapsed into her arms, she caressed my hair as she whispered.

"You are home, Christine..." I looked in her eyes and smiled. "Look at you, you're such a beautiful woman, oh I could just imagine with your letters that you had grown into a lovely young lady." I hugged her once more as she turned to Erik, fro a moment she just looked at him as I walked to him engaging our hands. "And I take it that this young lad is the lucky Erik, hmm?" He nodded in agreement but Madame Valérius walked closer to him. "I'm sure that you've heard this a thousand times, but, she's a good one, Erik, I've heard a lot of you, you can't even begin to imagine how much this girl loves you, if I find her in tears other than happiness, we will both have a talk young man, you understand?" She explained pointing her finger around, I expected Erik to be furious but I understood that he knew Madame Valérius, at least a little because he just nodded and added. 

"Yes ma'am." Then Madame Valérius threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Welcome to the family Erik." She then followed back to the Daroga to arrange the rooms and the suitcases.

"So... she's heard a lot of me, huh?"He looked back at me with a mischievous smirk. I smiled at the ground as we took a walk to exercise our legs after such a long journey. 

"She was the closest I had to a mother before Madame Giry, she was, in fact, the one who told Madame Giry to take me in. Ever since I left I've written her weekly, I had full trust and confidence on her and so, I told her everything about my angel of music, how I suspected something wasn't completely right..."

LETTER EXTRACTS

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dear Mama:

The sun shines bright in the city and there is always something going on. The first week in the opera house has been overwhelming. Remember those tales my father used to tell me about the angel of music? In his death bed he promised he'd send me the angel of music, well, once I stepped on the chapel to pray for him, a mysterious voice rang through the walls. My angel of music had found me! He says father is well up in heaven, he says father is proud of me. He also has acceded to teach me to sing! Oh Madame Valérius, can any girl be as lucky?

Not everything here is perfect, I made it into 'the corps de ballet' and maybe soon I'll be a soloist, yet as to my singing, I'm stuck in the chorus. This girl named Carlotta has been very despicable towards me lately, she is the leading soprano and has taken me as her enemy, she thinks I want to steal her fame, but it's nothing like that! I'm happy for her, but if any time soon I do have the chance to become the leading soprano I won't let that chance go.

Madame Giry's daughter is very sweet, she's a little younger than me, but just a few months, we both dance together and we play together too, she says her mother thinks there is a gosht on the opera house, but when I told her about my angel of music she didn't believe me! It's a little frustrating, but I like having a friend in this opera house.

I hope you're doing well back at home.

Love Christine XXX.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

My sweetest Mama Valérius:

I've been officially a year in this opera house and I have successfully become a soloist ballerina here at the Paris opera house, Madame Giry says she sees potential in my dancing, Meg is also a soloist, we have many rehearsals together, it's nice having someone to talk to while during rehearsals. My angel of music is very strict, we always meet up at the same spot at the same hour every single day, last Thursday I arrived a little late because we had late rehearsals, I knew he wouldn't approve. In the middle of rehearsals a few props fell from nowhere on to Carlotta's feet, she wasn't harmed, but it was quite funny, the shock on her face was priceless!

Once I finally got into the little room where I practice he seemed very annoyed, I had to stop and ask him if he was mad at me for being late, he said he wasn't but I knew he was lying, I can't explain why I just knew. I pressured him into an answer and he told me he thought I had left the opera house with a boy. I assured him I would never, I hope he believes me. 

Next month I'll have my debut as a soloist, I hope he is proud of me. I can't tell if I've made progress or not, but he seems quite happy with my singing. He says soon I'll have the angelic voice I deserve, yet I can't show my progress during choir, because only the angels can decide when I'm to use my talents.

I hope father is proud of me, are you proud of me? I miss you, mama, hopefully, we'll see each other soon.

My sweetest regards, Christine XXX.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

My loveliest Madame Valérius:

I am officially a lady mama! Today I've turned 20 years old! I'm sure you'd be proud of me, I'm one of the best ballerinas the opera house of Paris has ever seen. That was an extract from L'epoque! People talked about me in a newspaper mama! This is all I could've ever dreamed, Meg is the best soloist Paris has ever seen, her pirouettes are constant and she holds on pointe for so long! I can't understand ho she isn't a first ballerina already. As to my singing, my Angel of music seems very odd lately, during rehearsals very weird things keep happening and when I'm dancing I feel this presence as if someone was watching me. I have this feeling that my Angel is hiding something from me, I'm sure he has his motives, but why keep it from me? Anyways, he says I'm very close to achieving the angelical gift, and I have started to notice an improvement on my singing.

As always in life not everything is perfect, Carlotta stole my purse earlier this week, the ballerinas and I looked everywhere for it and when we got back to the changing rooms my purse had been returned along with a red rose and a letter attached. I'll keep that letter forever, for it proved what I had been suspecting. My Angel of music had been keeping something from me, he wasn't an Angel, he was the phantom of the opera himself! I haven't told anyone and I think you may be the only one I ever tell. Though I love Meg she and her mother both believe in the phantom of the opera and if they knew that he and I were... friends... I can't risk losing him. Yes, he has lied to me, but I'm sure he has a reason for it, maybe he's just not ready to tell me yet. I've heard the rumours about the phantom of the opera, but I'm certain he would never kill anyone.

I don't know what to do mama. I wish papa was here, I pray to him every day, I hope you and him and mama are all proud of me.

All the love, Christine. XXX

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

My Dear Madame Valérius:

I've been meaning to write to you, I usually write to you every Saturday so you receive it somewhere along Sunday, but I couldn't stop thinking about this. On my birthday I usually go with Meg around the city and purchase a couple of things I've been wanting, but when we finished we decided to have a cup of coffee on a Caffe near the opera house. When Meg excused herself to go to the restroom... Raoul showed up. Yes, Raoul. I had no idea what he was doing here, so I tried to act as if I didn't recognise him. That didn't work, he grabbed me by the wrist and not only forced himself on me but threatened my whole career. He insists that the manager will be substituted and that he'll take over... I'm scared mama.

I've been thinking about telling him, but he hasn't told me anything that could fully prove my suspicions so why should I talk to him about my life? Mama, I'm going mad, aren't I? Why do I feel safer when I'm near him, though I can't see him? why do I feel the need to tell him everything and hope that he will want to protect me? I've wandered the thought a couple of times, but how could I be in love with someone I barely know?

Madame Valérius I need you and papa and mama more than ever. Do you think this is how mama felt when she fell in love with papa? Whenever you respond, would you mind telling me more e about her? I miss papa talking about her every day, I miss the image I had of her.

The strongest hugs, Christine XXX.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

My Dearest Madame Valérius:

Oh, my lovely mama, my world was upside down and now it has been brought back into a period of love and glory! You can't imagine what has happened this week! Oh, mama, I was right! He told me the truth after I told him everything, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I knew I could trust him. He isn't an Angel, that's what he says anyway, he is an Angel, but he isn't a phantom either, he is just a man, a man named Erik, Erik Destler. Remember I told you Raoul had finally made an appearance at the opera house? well, everything seemed to be okay I prayed he had finally given up, but of course, he hadn't. I was just coming back from a music lesson with Erik, through the secret passage in the room I told you about, Raoul was there, banging on my dressing room door, yelling at me to come out. At first, I was scared he would hurt me, but Erik stayed with me the whole time, looking over me like he always has. Anyways, later that evening, Raoul may have, slapped me, done something he shouldn't. Erik took care of me that night, he made sure I was well, then he took me to the rooftop of the opera and promised to protect me at all costs, you won't believe what happened next! He proposed to me! Oh, mama! God knows how happy I was and am right now, I'm engaged to the most caring man. Soon we will be travelling back to Perros to visit Papa for his birthday, it was Erik's idea to come for his birthday, isn't he amazing? I look forward to seeing you, mama, I hope you approve of my fiancée, I assure you he makes me the happiest young lady.

Until we meet again, mama. Love, your, engaged daughter, Christine. XXX

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

My precious Madame Valérious:

Oh, mama! Tonight we depart to Perros, I hope you receive this letter before we arrive, I couldn't wait to write to you, Erik is just the sweetest, he bought a brand new gown for me to wear when we go to the cemetery, oh mama! You won't recognise me when you see me in that gown! But that's not all, he also gifted me a pearl necklace! He insists he isn't an angel, but I have my doubts. He must be sent from heaven! Oh mama, how can someone with such a gargantuan heart have suffered so much as him? He deserves so much better! I vowed the night we got engaged to make him as happy as my soul lets me, he deserves it.

See you soon mama. All my love, Christine. XXX

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

END OF LETTER EXTRACTS

Erik smiled softly as I portrayed the letters I had written to Madame Valérius since the first day I arrived at the opera house.

"So... I'm an angel with a gargantuan heart?" He smirked at me, with those intrigued eyes that melted the core of my heart. I swang my head low with a little giggle. 

"I admit I'm a very emotional person..." Erik looked back at me with a sarcastic look on his face.

"You mean DRAMATIC?" He laughed off, my eyes meet his, unamused, "Oh ma chérie, the best artists are always dramatic, It's something that comes with talent." He dramatically swished his hand over his hair. With our arms interlaced I pushed him a little, but though he was rather lanky, I still was very fragile so it didn't do much more than attract his deep ocean eyes to mine. The night sky fell like an adumbral veil, closing in the frostiness of the December night. Involuntarily a chain of flutters scaled upon my spine making me shiver underneath the magnificently designed mourning gown. Erik pulled me closer, covering my shoulders with his cape, without any eye contact he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, my Christine." It was strange, how much I had heard him say that, yet this time it felt, somewhat deeper. My abysmal eyes sunk into his, with a brief connection neither of us could deny. A bony finger traced my forehead, caressing the rebellious hairs that escaped from my messy updo, finally arriving at my chin, which he meticulously held up. For a brief moment that was all that mattered, only us both, beneath a moonless sky, sinking into each other.

"Oh, Erik, I love you too, you can't imagine how happy I am right now." His firm hand cupped my cheek as he tenderly laid a kiss on my forehead.

"We should head back, It'll soon be dinner time." And so, a couple of merged shadows merged into the darkness of the night, beneath a snowy rain.


	21. Familly dinner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The household was truly charming, It was nothing too complex or extravagant, a house built by stone and bricks and a couple of wooden-framed windows. My mind easily pictured the little Christine running around the grasslands into the seashore, with that bright smile sparkling on her porcelain face and rosed cheeks. As my mind floated away, Christine's head tilted backwards, I looked at where her snowy finger pointed, right into a small plaza with little market stalls, now closed.

"Along that pathway, during the summer, my father and I used to sing, at the festivals." Her face showed no sense of sadness or sorrow, her thin rouged lips formed a humble smile as she remembered the pleasurable moments of her childhood. "Thank you for accompanying me, Erik." She looked at me right before we were welcomed into the rural home by Madame Valérius.

"Oh come on in, mes enfants! You'll be freezing out here in the night." Her careful and agile hands uncloaked us both and thang the coats on a closet in the entrance. "Now, Christine help me with dinner and let the gentlemen talk about their manly things." Christine looked back at me as I nodded with approval yet a little resigned. I walked to the only door that was opened wide broadcasting heat and light. The well-built body of the Daroga sat comfortably on an armchair blocking his face with a newspaper, as he heard me enter he slammed the newspaper on the table with a severe look in his face, I took a seat and he indicated the paper with his chin. My hands got hold of the wrinkled paper and as my eyes fixed on the headline they grew bigger in astonishment, there on the front page, written in bold black lettering,

"VICOMPTE DE CHANGY'S DANCER MISSING?"

Once again rage fired through my veins, not only this boy has the audacity to claim Christine as hers, but he disrespects her publicly, too? He had crossed the line, I promised Christine I would only harm him if he threatened our lives, but he was really provoking me. Christine wouldn't be known as someone's dancer, she shall go down in history as the greatest opera singer Paris has ever had.

"Has anyone seen it?" I asked the Daroga as I stood over at the chimney.

"No, Madame Valérius hasn't seen today's paper yet." He stood up and came to my side as I threw the paper to the flames, which immediately started consuming itself. "Shouldn't you tell her?" He stared at me like he did when he was about to lecture me, I kept a neutral expression as I nodded at him, in agreement.

"I will, after dinner," At that moment Christine came through the door surrounded by joy and laughter, so quickly my mind sank in a monumental smile, she looked at me and proceeded.

"Dinner is almost ready gentleman." She performed a bow as she vanished in giggles once more.

"Just let her enjoy tonight." He softly nodded and we both led ourselves to the dining room.

The room wasn't very large, only enough space for a 6-seat wooden table, covered by a hand-embroidered linen tablecloth. The blue and white crockery was perfectly placed for the four of us, the main plate, which had the illustration of a Citril Finch, held a blue napkin, beautifully folded and surrounding the plate the silver cutlery along with a water glass and a wine glass. As we both took our seats, right in front of each other Madame Valérius entered the room, filling our glasses with water.

"Ah, my boys, what a pleasure it brings me to have Christine back and what a lovely lady she has become." She guided our eyes with her arms spreading over the table. "All of this was her work. Oh! and wait until you taste the delicious pastries she's making for tea!" The room lit up when Christine entered holding a tray with bread, cheese and cut up vegetables, I made to stand up but she interrupted as she placed the tray on the middle of the table.

"It's alright, I've got it dear." Then she took her seat next to me and my hand found it's way to hers as quick as two magnets attract each other, she looked at our hands and smiled at me. "Missed me?" I smiled childishly.

"Very much." I kissed her hand and came back to the real world where the Daroga was smiling to himself and Madame Valérius looked at the edge of tearing up.

"Oh! My little Christine, what a gentleman you've found yourself. Your father would be so very proud of you both my children." Christine smiled at me as she responded.

"I'm sure he is, mama. Now shall we pray?"

With that dinner went by like the blink of an eye, the Daroga commenting on our stories and laughing, just like a family dinner. The food of the tray was now partly in our stomachs or in our plates, and every bite tasted a little bit more like heaven.

"Oh, Erik. Isn't Christine going to be the best wife? Just how many ladies out there can dominate all the house chores so glamourously, play the piano, sing like an angel and take good care of their husbands." She portrayed. "Ah Christine, the married life is a hard life, always something to do around the house..." Christine felt tense and uncomfortable at the words spoken during dinner, so as the madly in love man I am I disrupted.

"Yes, indeed she is perfect, but I might add, that anytime she needs any help around the house I'll be the first to offer her my help." Madame Valérius stuck her back to the chair with an unnoticeable smile, Christine didn't take long to regain her excitement as she carried on.

"I owe my singing to him, mama, besides, he is an amazing cook too, back at Paris he's cooked for me every once in a while and..." Her gaze came back to me as she stared deep into my heart, entranced I smiled and she looked to our hands, smirking. "He's amazing." Madame Valérius observed our actions meticulously before adding.

"Oh, such sweethearts. Now Christine why don't you bring the tea?" Before Madame Vakérius had even finished the sentence Christine was already picking up plates, I made to stand and help her, but Madame Valérius stopped me. "Nadir, why don't you help Christine?" They both left the room, leaving the old lady and me alone. "I like you, Erik. You seem like a good man," Her thin-lined lips spread into a smile and the smile merged into a giggle. "Not only you seem like a good man, but you also act like a good husband to my beloved Christine. What I'm meaning to say is-" Christine entered the room with a tray, this time with a kettle and four cups of tea. "Perfect timing Christine, let's continue this talk on the living room." The air felt dense enough to be cut in half, we all marched to the room, where Christine laid the tray in the table, fixing her seat next to mine.

"Well, now that we all are here," Madame Valérius commenced. "I would like to congratulate my beloved Christine and her fiancée, Erik for their wise decision on compromising to a marriage." The woman took Christine's hands, a single tear fell from her eye as she said. "My little girl, you both have this old woman's blessing and may your life be filled with joy and troublemakers soon." Christine hugged the woman hard and as well a few tears fell to her cheeks.

"Oh, mama! Thankyou, thankyou! You don't know how much this means to us." The woman then straightened up and looked at me, I stood to my feet and shook her hand in respect, she looked at me without letting my hand go she pulled me into a hug laughing.

"Ah! My boy, welcome to the family."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I started writing it a couple of months ago, when lock-down started and I myself am obssesed with writting fanfiction so.... yup.... I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one. Do feel free to comment any questions or suggestions i will try my best to go through them all and i like your idea i'll allow myself to maybe include it if it's alright with you. XXX me.


End file.
